Sound! Devotion
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: Devotion, love, and music. A slightly tilted AU fan fiction series for my favorite yuri OTPs.
1. My Heart Will Go On

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "My Heart Will Go On," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was composed by James Horner, with lyrics by Will Jennings, and produced by Walter Afanasieff and Simon Franglen. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I just LOVE Nozomi and Mizore, so I decided to write a piece for them.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

My Heart Will Go On

Nozomi Kasaki and her childhood friend Mizore Yoroizuka walked towards their new high school together. Nozomi paused and adjusted the red ribbon around Mizore's neck.

"Mizore? Are you excited?" Nozomi asked.

Mizore nodded and smiled.

They were looking forward to joining the Kitauji High School Music Club together. Actually, it was Nozomi's desire to do so, but whatever Nozomi did, Mizore was right beside her. As they entered the school courtyard, Nozomi heard someone call out her name.

"NOZOMI!" Natsuki waved and yelled from across the school courtyard.

Nozomi stopped, waved, and yelled back, "Natsuki!"

"Stupid," Natsuki grumbled and sprinted towards her friend.

"Huh?" Nozomi stood confused, trying to figure out why Natsuki was running towards her, pointing at something. She looked around her and finally saw why Natsuki was yelling and pointing.

Nozomi saw a large man in a long overcoat making a beeline towards Mizore, already a few steps ahead of her. The sharp-eyed young woman saw the glint of the knife in the man's hand and immediately sprinted towards Mizore. Nozomi placed herself between Mizore and the man, taking the full force of the knife in her chest. The panicked man realized he missed his target and quickly ran away. Natsuki reached Nozomi mere seconds after the attack and immediately pressed her hand over her friend's bleeding wound to minimize blood loss.

"NOZOMI?" Natsuki yelled, "Don't you pass out on me! You hear me? NOZOMI!"

Nozomi looked up into Natsuki's tear-filled eyes and weakly asked, "Mizore?"

"Yes, she's fine," Natsuki assured her friend.

Natsuki briefly looked up at Mizore. Yuuko was restraining the distraught young woman from interfering with Natsuki's life-saving attempts.

"Good," Nozomi weakly smiled and closed her eyes.

"NOZOMI!" Natsuki wailed.

Natsuki continued to press her hand on Nozomi's chest wound while she yelled at Yuuko to call for help. When the ambulance arrived, Natsuki stubbornly refused to leave Nozomi's side and insisted on riding to the hospital. Before she left, Natsuki placed Mizore in Yuuko's care and gave the young woman explicit instructions. First, and before anything else, she had to contact the Yoroizuka family and let them know what happened. Second, she was to contact the Kasaki clan with the same information.

By the time Nozomi reached the hospital, she was unconscious and immediately rushed to emergency surgery. Natsuki pensively sat in the waiting area, her uniform stained with her friend's blood. She silently prayed to the gods for Nozomi's recovery.

"Miss Nakagawa?" a man's voice asked.

Natsuki looked through the man. Once recognition set in, she immediately jumped to her feet and bowed, "Master Kasaki."

"Have you heard anything about my daughter?" Master Kasaki asked.

"No sir, nothing yet," Natsuki respectfully replied.

"Thank you for everything you did. Miss Yoshikawa contacted us," Master Kasaki stated.

A look of relief came over Natsuki's face. One minute later, annoyance replaced relief.

"NATSUKI! IS NOZOMI OKAY?" Yuuko loudly asked.

"Hey! This is a hospital! Use your inside voice," Natsuki growled.

Before she could respond, Yuuko realized the head of the Kasaki clan was standing next to Natsuki.

"Master Kasaki," Yuuko bowed.

Master Kasaki immediately bowed, "Miss Yoshikawa, you honor my daughter with your presence."

"The Yoshikawa family sends their regards and prayers for your daughter's recovery," Yuuko stated.

Over their years together, Natsuki had seen Yuuko's respectful serious side, but it never fails to surprise the redhead every single time.

"Thank you," Master Kasaki bowed.

After Natsuki realized Master Kasaki was finished speaking to Yuuko, she felt it was safe to address the young woman.

"What did you do with Mizore?" Natsuki asked.

"I did what you told me to do," Yuuko huffed.

Master Kasaki, being a wise man, immediately headed towards the admitting desk.

One hour later, a tall young man dressed in a black suit escorted Mizore into the hospital waiting area.

"Mizore!" Yuuko jumped up and ran towards her friend.

The tall young man stopped Yuuko, "Miss, please…," he stopped himself when he realized who he had stopped, "Miss Yoshikawa, my apologies," and allowed Yuuko access to Mizore.

Yuuko tightly hugged a crying Mizore.

Master Kasaki approached the two young women and Mizore's driver stopped him. This time, Natsuki intervened.

"Young man, you must be new. This is Master Kasaki, head of the Kasaki clan and Nozomi's father," Natsuki growled at the driver.

The tall young man immediately bowed deeply, "My most humble apologies Master Kasaki," and stepped away.

"Miss Yoroizuka, I am truly sorry," Master Kasaki deeply bowed.

Mizore roughly wiped her eyes and stated, "Master Kasaki, you and your clan have nothing to apologize for. Nozomi successfully protected me from my attacker. My family is grateful for her…," she swallowed hard, "…sacrifice," and bowed.

"Have you heard anything?" Natsuki asked.

"No, my daughter is still in surgery," Master Kasaki answered.

"Shit," Natsuki growled and immediately apologized when she realized she cursed.

"If you will excuse me," Master Kasaki bowed and headed towards the admitting desk.

"Why don't we sit down?" Natsuki suggested.

The three young women headed towards a cluster of seats in the waiting area. The tall young man followed them and Mizore ordered him to sit several feet away.

When he protested, Mizore introduced Natsuki, "This is Miss Natsuki Nakagawa, daughter of the head of the Nakagawa clan. You have nothing to worry about."

The tall young man bowed deeply to Natsuki, "My apologies Miss Nakagawa."

The three young women sat together with Mizore in the middle.

"You really have one heck of a reputation," Yuuko teased Natsuki.

"Of course," Natsuki proudly smiled and added, "That's why I have to watch over the most difficult _princess_ in Japan."

Natsuki always used _that_ word whenever she wanted to rile up Yuuko. She knew exactly what it did to the annoying young woman and she was correct because Yuuko's face turned bright red. Mizore and Natsuki knew that Yuuko was about to explode and braced themselves. Before Yuuko could explode, Master Kasaki appeared before them and immediately diffused Yuuko's explosion.

"I am sorry, the doctors informed me my daughter is in a coma," Master Kasaki reported.

"WHAT?" all three young women exclaimed together.

"The doctors successfully repaired the damage to my daughter's heart; however, she fell into a coma soon after they transferred her to recovery. You all should return to your homes," Master Kasaki stated.

Three shocked faces silently stared at him.

"Thank you Master Kasaki," the tall young man bowed and reassured, "Do not worry, I shall take care of them."

Master Kasaki bowed and left. Mizore's driver silently waited for one of the three young women to speak. After several minutes, Natsuki suggested Yuuko accompany Mizore home. Before she could protest, Natsuki assured Yuuko she would keep her friend updated on Nozomi's condition.

On the drive back, Yuuko made the decision to stay at Mizore's, so she could keep watch over the distraught young woman. When the black town car pulled up in front of the Yoshikawa estate, she instructed the driver to wait for her. She quickly greeted the staff on her way to her room where she packed enough clothes for a week. Once she got back in the car, she instructed the driver to take both of them to Mizore's. After settling into Mizore's room, Yuuko called her mother to let her know what was going on. For as long as she could remember, Yuuko rarely saw her father. Her mother told her he was an important man and needed to work very long hours, so Yuuko grew close to her mother while growing up. After entering Minami Middle School, Yuuko's mother returned to her position in the family business, so Yuuko rarely saw her mother as well.

Besides the household staff, the one constant in Yuuko's life was the girl she met at her fifth birthday party. All her friends from school attended the party, as well as a redheaded girl she did not know. After everyone went home, Yuuko's parents introduced her to the redheaded girl.

" _Yuuko, this is Natsuki Nakagawa. She is from the Nakagawa clan," Yuuko's mother made the introductions._

 _Natsuki bowed, smiled, and proudly stated, "Nice to meet you Yuuko. I promise to keep you safe from harm."_

 _Yuuko bowed and apprehensively smiled. She noticed one sharp tooth jutting out from the top of the little girl's mouth, which she thought made Natsuki look feral, like an untamed animal._

" _Nice to meet you Natsuki, but I can take care of myself!" Yuuko huffed._

 _Both of Yuuko's parents reprimanded her for being rude. They explained the Nakagawa clan has kept watch over their family for generations. No matter how her parents explained it to her, Yuuko refused to accept Natsuki._

 _All through her first year of elementary school, Yuuko avoided Natsuki and would sometimes hide from her, so the resourceful redhead covertly watched over her disagreeable charge. It was not until their third year in elementary school that Yuuko finally accepted and secretly appreciated having Natsuki watch over her._

 _One day, a few of Yuuko's female classmates trapped her in the girl's bathroom._

" _We're sick and tired of your attitude, little heiress, so we're going to teach you a lesson in respect," the leader of the group growled._

" _I don't have an attitude," Yuuko shot back._

 _The leader ripped off Yuuko's hair bow and threw it on the floor. She stomped on it and ground her shoe into it._

" _STOP! My grandmother gave me that!" Yuuko cried out and pushed the leader away from her bow._

 _The leader grabbed Yuuko by the hair and threw her into the wall. Yuuko hit the wall face first, causing her nose to bleed. As the leader was about to grab Yuuko again, Natsuki entered the bathroom._

" _If I were you guys, I'd leave her alone and get out while you still have teeth," Natsuki threatened._

 _The leader spun around and stalked up to Natsuki. She slammed her palm into the wall over Natsuki's left shoulder, "This is none of your business. Leave now and I won't hurt you."_

 _Natsuki laughed, "You? Hurt me? Do you know who I am?"_

" _Some punk who doesn't know when to mind her own business," the leader growled and grabbed Natsuki by the front of her uniform with her left hand._

 _In the blink of an eye, Natsuki effortlessly and smoothly grabbed the offending left hand and put the leader in a painful wristlock._

" _I am Natsuki Nakagawa of the Nakagawa clan," Natsuki proudly announced and added, "You got that?"_

 _When the leader did not respond, Natsuki applied pressure to the wristlock, forcing the girl to nod her head._

" _You lot, leave Yuuko alone. If you don't, you'll have me to deal with. GOT IT?" Natsuki threatened._

 _The terrified girls standing near Yuuko furiously nodded and ran out of the bathroom._

" _I didn't see you nod," Natsuki told the leader, "GOT IT?"_

 _The leader stubbornly refused to acquiesce, so Natsuki released her wristlock, causing the girl to fall on the floor. The angry girl quickly got up and stormed towards Natsuki. The redhead calmly delivered a palm strike to the leader's sternum, which sent the girl flying backward into the wall next to Yuuko._

" _Leave Yuuko ALONE!" Natsuki growled in the fallen leader's face._

 _Natsuki helped Yuuko to her feet. The redhead picked up the crushed bow, rubbed it against her uniform to clean it, and did her best to straighten it. She handed the bow to Yuuko and apologized for not being there sooner. Yuuko looked at Natsuki and shyly smiled._

" _Thank you, Natsuki," Yuuko wrapped her arms around the stunned redhead and tightly hugged her._

" _We need to get you to the nurse," Natsuki said and walked Yuuko to the nurse's office._

 _After that day, the entire student body of the school feared Natsuki Nakagawa of the Nakagawa clan and Yuuko made sure she was never far from Natsuki's watchful eye._

True to her word, Natsuki kept Yuuko updated on Nozomi's condition with hourly LINE messages. Natsuki refused to leave the hospital until she was certain Nozomi was clearly out of any danger from the coma. It took two doctors and several nurses to convince the stubborn redhead they did all they could do. The only thing anyone could do now was wait for Nozomi to come out of the coma.


	2. Make You Feel My Love

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "Make You Feel My Love," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Bob Dylan. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well, well, my muse is definitely motivated to write this series.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Make You Feel My Love

The next day, the entire school was buzzing with the events of the previous morning. By lunchtime, all the buzzing was getting to Natsuki. She found Yuuko and Mizore in their usual spot at lunch. She sat down next to Yuuko.

"I was wondering if you two wanted to leave early today?" Natsuki asked as she bit into her curry bread.

Yuuko leaned close to Natsuki and whispered in her ear, "I think that's a good idea. I don't think Mizore can handle too much more."

"Is anyone harassing you two?" Natsuki growled.

"No, no, nothing like that. All the whispering and hearing Nozomi's name has been upsetting Mizore," Yuuko whispered.

"Are we going to the hospital?" Mizore asked, hopeful.

"Her hearing is exceptional," Yuuko commented.

Natsuki leaned around Yuuko and directly answered Mizore, "Yes, and bring your oboe. We'll leave after the next class."

When the trio arrived at the hospital, they discovered Nozomi was in the Intensive Care Unit and could have just two visitors at a time.

Natsuki whispered in Yuuko's ear, "Take Mizore in and have her play her oboe."

"Why?" Yuuko asked.

"Nozomi has loved Mizore's oboe playing since they were children. You should see how her whole face lights up whenever she talks about Mizore's oboe playing. I think it might help. If the nurses give you any grief, tell them it will help Nozomi's recovery. If they still refuse…," Natsuki answered.

"I'll use our family _influence_ ," Yuuko finished Natsuki's sentence.

Natsuki nodded.

Yuuko took Mizore by the hand and started towards the Intensive Care Unit.

"Stay the full hour. I mean it," Natsuki ordered.

Natsuki sat in the waiting area and pulled out her mobile phone. A few minutes later, she heard the faint strains of Mizore's oboe. One hour later, Natsuki awoke to Yuuko's light shaking. The sleepy redhead rubbed her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"Your turn," Yuuko stated and sat down in the closest chair.

"How did it go?" Natsuki asked.

"It went well, but as you suspected, I had to use my family's _influence_ for the oboe. I swear I saw Nozomi's eyelids flutter after Mizore began playing," Yuuko reported.

"I think Mizore's oboe is the one thing that will reach Nozomi," Natsuki smiled.

"I hope so because it hurts to see Mizore like this," Yuuko sadly admitted.

Natsuki quickly scanned the area, bent down, and kissed Yuuko on the cheek, "I know."

Before Yuuko could react to the kiss, Natsuki quickly headed towards Nozomi's room. As she neared the room, she heard faint crying. She peered in the window and saw Mizore softly crying in a chair next to Nozomi's bed. Natsuki slowly backed up and returned to the waiting area. She silently sat down next to Yuuko.

"That was fast," Yuuko teased.

"Mizore…," Natsuki began and roughly wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Yuuko placed her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. The redhead turned and stared into understanding light green eyes. Natsuki nodded and pulled out her mobile phone.

After an hour, Natsuki went in and checked on Mizore. She found the petite girl fast asleep next to Nozomi in bed.

" _I wonder how she managed that?"_ Natsuki silently wondered and returned to the waiting area.

"Mizore is asleep next to Nozomi," Natsuki reported to Yuuko.

"Good, she needs to sleep. She spent all last night staring at Nozomi's picture. I was surprised she made it to school today," Yuuko stated and once Natsuki's words sunk in, she wondered, "I wonder how she managed that?"

"Why don't we go have lunch in the hospital cafeteria?" Natsuki suggested.

"Sounds good," Yuuko stood and walked with Natsuki.

After lunch, Yuuko stopped at the admitting desk, arranged a meal tray for Mizore, and then went to check on her friend. When she heard Mizore's oboe, she stopped and returned to the waiting area.

"She's playing for Nozomi," Yuuko sat down next to Natsuki.

"Good," Natsuki said as she intently stared at her mobile phone.

"What's going on?" Yuuko peered at Natsuki's mobile phone screen.

"The Kasaki clan found the scumbag who stabbed Nozomi," Natsuki answered.

"Are they going to let the authorities handle it?" Yuuko asked.

Natsuki flipped through all the LINE messages and mumbled, "It doesn't look like it."

Yuuko silently stared at her hands as she remembered how the Nakagawa clan meted out justice on the man who attempted to kidnap her from her elementary school.

 _That day, she was walking back to her classroom from the bathroom. She spotted the well-dressed man standing in the hallway near her classroom and assumed he was part of the school administration. When she passed in front of him, he immediately covered her mouth and picked her up. After the initial shock wore off, she remembered what Natsuki taught her. She began kicking and squirming, making it difficult for the man to keep a firm grip on her. When he swayed near the hanging metal bulletin board, she kicked it as hard as she could. She prayed Natsuki could feel something was wrong and come rescue her. When the man turned the last corner to the front entrance, he doubled over and dropped Yuuko._

" _I don't think so," Natsuki growled._

 _The man rolled himself into a tight ball as he cowered from the serious beating Natsuki delivered. She pulled out the zip ties she kept in her pocket. The angry redhead delivered a devastating blow to the side of the man's rib cage before binding his feet and hands._

 _Once she secured the man, she immediately went to check on Yuuko, who was sitting on the floor with her knees against her chest._

" _Are you okay?" Natsuki asked._

 _Yuuko looked up at Natsuki with tear stained cheeks and shook her head. The worried redhead wrapped her arms around Yuuko._

" _You're safe now," Natsuki whispered in Yuuko's ear._

 _Yuuko shook and sobbed in Natsuki's arms. After several minutes, the principal exited his office._

" _What?" he exclaimed._

 _Natsuki released Yuuko and stormed over to the principal, "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THAT SCUM WAS TRYING TO KIDNAP YUUKO?"_

" _K…k…kid..kidnap?" the principal stammered._

" _Yeah! He almost made it out the door with her!" Natsuki yelled._

" _You did this?" the principal asked, incredulous._

 _Natsuki jutted out her chin and proudly stated, "I am Natsuki Nakagawa of the Nakagawa clan!"_

 _The redhead turned and ran back to Yuuko._

 _One day a few years later, while Yuuko and Natsuki were having lunch in their favorite spot on the Minami Middle School campus, unexpectedly, Yuuko wondered, "I wonder how many years that man spent in prison?"_

 _Natsuki turned and looked at her, "What man?"_

" _The man who tried to kidnap me," Yuuko answered._

 _Natsuki's curry bread suddenly became extremely interesting._

" _Natsuki?" Yuuko asked._

 _Natsuki concentrated on eating her curry bread as she internally debated whether to disobey her father and tell Yuuko the truth._

" _Natsuki, no curry bread is_ _ **that**_ _interesting," Yuuko yelled._

 _Natsuki remained stoically silent._

" _Na…tsu…ki," Yuuko whined._

 _The one thing that seriously grated on Natsuki's nerves was Yuuko's whining. It always managed to shoot up her spine and cause a nasty headache._

" _Yuuko, if I tell you this, you have to_ _ **swear**_ _you'll never tell_ _ **ANYONE**_ _," Natsuki gravely stated._

 _Yuuko nodded._

" _SWEAR!" Natsuki demanded._

" _I swear it will remain between us," Yuuko pledged._

 _After Natsuki related the gory truth of what the Nakagawa clan did to the man, Yuuko never ever asked about it again._

To this day, she cannot get the images out of her head.

Natsuki looked at Yuuko, who was staring at her hands in her lap and instantly knew what the young woman was remembering.

The concerned redhead wrapped her arms around Yuuko and whispered in her ear, "I know it still bothers you, but the clan had to make an example of the scum. We had to ensure others would never try to kidnap any member of the Yoshikawa family again."

Yuuko's body shook and she softly asked, "Will the Kasaki clan?"

"Considering Nozomi is in a coma, probably much worse," Natsuki answered.

Yuuko buried her face in Natsuki's shoulder and sobbed. The protective redhead held Yuuko until she stopped sobbing.

Natsuki handed Yuuko her handkerchief and smiled, "How about an ice cream? My treat."

Yuuko smiled and they walked to the hospital cafeteria.

As the days turned into months, the trio visited Nozomi every day and stayed until the end of visiting hours. Mizore never failed to play her oboe for Nozomi every single day.


	3. The Power of Love

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "The Power of Love," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was co-written by Jennifer Rush. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** My muse is on a creative roll.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

The Power of Love

One year later, Nozomi walked to school with her childhood friend Mizore.

"Mizore," Nozomi paused and adjusted the blue ribbon around Mizore's neck.

Mizore tilted her head and stared at Nozomi.

"I'm fine, so please stop worrying," Nozomi smiled.

"Nozomi, you nearly died," Mizore softly stated and sniffled, "You were in the hospital for almost a year…," tears rolled down Mizore's cheeks.

Nozomi's eyes widened at the sight of Mizore's tears. She grabbed and hugged the tearful young woman.

"Mizore, I didn't die. That's what's important. I promised to stay by your side forever," Nozomi hugged Mizore tighter, "I plan to keep that promise."

"NOZOMI!"

Nozomi immediately released Mizore and placed the smaller young woman safely behind her. She turned and frantically searched for the person calling her name. She spotted Natsuki and Yuuko across the courtyard waving. Nozomi quickly assessed the situation and realized there was no immediate threat to Mizore's safety. She released the breath she was holding.

Natsuki touched Nozomi's shoulder, "Hey, nice to see you back in action."

Nozomi smiled, "It's nice to be back."

Yuuko placed both hands on Mizore's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Looks like I'll be spending a lot more time with that annoying Natsuki."

Mizore nodded.

"I heard that," Natsuki told Yuuko.

"That you're annoying? Good," Yuuko laughed.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Nozomi cheerfully said.

The four friends walked towards the school shoe lockers together.

"Miss me?" Natsuki asked Nozomi.

"Of course," Nozomi smiled.

"Like the flu," Yuuko teased.

Natsuki swatted Yuuko's hair bow, causing the young woman to start running with Natsuki on her heels.

"They never change," Nozomi shook her head.

Mizore smiled at Nozomi.

Nozomi was grateful for the uneventful day of classes. Her clan arranged for her to return as a second-year student, rather than a first year, on the condition that she keeps up with her class. She stared into her shoe locker as her mind wandered.

"You won't find the answers to the test in there," Natsuki teased.

Nozomi turned and saw her three friends standing behind her. Suddenly, overcome with emotion, she threw her arms around each one of them, "Thank you."

Natsuki wiped her eyes and laughed, "Come on, we'll be late for another day in the Kitauji High School Music Club with the always _exciting_ Mr. Taki."

Nozomi looked at Mizore, confused by Natsuki's comment about their music teacher.

"Nozomi, you'll see what we're laughing about after today," Mizore took Nozomi's hand.

After sectionals practice, Nozomi and Mizore went to pick up Natsuki. When they arrived at her practice room, they found the redhead engaged in an argument with an upperclassman.

"I don't care if you are Natsuki Nakagawa of the Nakagawa clan, you need to practice more. Your playing is worse than Kumiko's, and she's one year below you," Asuka reprimanded.

Nozomi knew her friend's infamous temper, so she interrupted, "Natsuki?"

Natsuki turned and saw her three friends waiting for her. She turned back to Asuka, bowed, and left with her friends.

As the four friends walked towards the shoe lockers, Nozomi asked Natsuki, "Are you _trying_ to get in trouble? Do you know who you were arguing with?"

"Yeah, yeah, Asuka Tanaka of the Tanaka family…big deal," Natsuki indifferently answered.

"The Tanaka family is more powerful than the Yoroizuka and Yoshikawa families combined!" Nozomi exclaimed.

Natsuki waved Nozomi's concerns away.

"Which clan…," Yuuko began.

"The Nakaseko clan," Nozomi answered.

"Don't you think that's odd? The Kousaka clan is the most powerful, so why aren't they…," Yuuko asked.

"Apparently, Asuka Tanaka personally requested Kaori Nakaseko. No one knows why," Nozomi stated.

"The Kousaka clan…," Nozomi began and abruptly stopped when she spotted Reina Kousaka chatting with Kumiko Oumae by the shoe lockers.

The four friends waved at Reina and Kumiko. After switching to their street shoes, the four friends met up outside the building. As they began walking home, Yuuko's curiosity got the better of her.

"Nozomi, is the Kousaka clan tied to the Oumae family?" Yuuko asked.

"Seeing how close those two are, you would think so, but no," Nozomi answered.

Nozomi abruptly stopped walking, causing her friends to bump into each other.

"HEY! Don't stop like that," Natsuki exclaimed.

Nozomi pointed to Reina and Kumiko, walking a few feet ahead of them, and then to the tall young man shadowing them.

"That's Tsukamoto the trombone player. I heard he has a HUGE crush on Kumiko, but she won't give him the time of day," Natsuki stated.

Nozomi laughed, "Yes, but he keeps trying. You have to give him credit for persistence."

"Ewww, that's just creepy," Yuuko responded.

"Says the one who's turned stalking her upperclassman into a full-time job," Natsuki laughed.

Yuuko huffed and punched Natsuki in the arm. Natsuki responded by dramatically feigning pain from the punch.

"So who's tied to the Oumae family?" Mizore asked.

All three friends silently stared at Mizore for several minutes, because the petite young woman rarely spoke. Nozomi suggested they go to the café to talk. Once everyone had their favorite drinks and snacks, Nozomi began her history lesson.

"Before I start, I think you should know my grandmother passed down this information, so I don't know how much of it is fact and how much is decades of embellishment," Nozomi stated.

"Okay, we'll remember that, so start," Natsuki impatiently said.

Nozomi sipped her tea and began, "The Tsukamoto clan is tied to the Oumae family, but they weren't the original clan. The Oumae family, which is almost as powerful as the Tanaka family, were _blood tied_ to the Kousaka clan," a collective gasp caused Nozomi to pause, "but due to a falling out a few generations back, the blood tie was severed. The Tsukamoto clan, which was the least powerful clan at the time, jumped at the opportunity to tie with a powerful family, in order to improve their standing. All of the clans were skeptical and the head of the Oumae family was not impressed with the head of the Tsukamoto clan. The contract took several years and a multitude of meetings before it was finally accepted by the Oumae family."

"If the head of the Oumae family was so dead set against the Tsukamoto clan, why did he finally accept them?" Yuuko asked.

"Because he was assassinated and his widow made the final decision. There was a rumor the head of the Tsukamoto clan was behind the assassination, but no one could prove it," Nozomi sipped her tea.

"All the clans know a _blood tie_ is very deep and not easily severed, so what happened to cause the Oumae family to sever theirs with the Kousaka clan?" Natsuki asked.

"Grandmother said it had something to do with a forbidden love," Nozomi took a bite of her cake.

Four very bright red faces shyly looked at each other.

"When did you two…?" Natsuki asked Nozomi.

"In accordance with clan law, on Mizore's twelfth birthday," Nozomi softly answered and asked, "You?"

"On Yuuko's twelfth birthday," Natsuki blushed even redder.

Mizore and Yuuko suddenly found the floor of the café extremely interesting.

"Back to the history lesson, teacher," Natsuki laughed.

"That's all. Grandmother refused to elaborate further until I was older," Nozomi sipped her tea.

"So Tsukamoto and Kumiko…," Yuuko trailed off and then exclaimed, "…on her twelfth birthday?"

"No, no. It works differently between males and females. IF either the family or clan has only members of the opposite gender available, the two never perform the ritual to strengthen their _partnership_ ," Nozomi assured Yuuko.

Yuuko sighed in relief.

"It's too bad about the Oumae family and Kousaka clan because from what I've seen, I think Reina and Kumiko would make a strong _partnership_. I can't picture Tsukamoto protecting Kumiko," Natsuki stated.

"I agree," Mizore said.

"So, do you understand about Mr. Taki now?" Natsuki asked Nozomi.

"Oh, my goodness yes! Could he be any duller?" Nozomi laughed and asked, "What on earth were you and Asuka arguing about?"

"She feels my euphonium playing is not good enough, even though I practice every day. Shit, the only reason I'm playing that heavy piece of brass is to stay close to Yuuko," Natsuki answered.

"For me?" Yuuko asked.

"Yeah, how am I expected to protect you when you're with them?" Natsuki answered a bit too animated.

Yuuko lovingly stared at the blushing redhead.

"Aren't you playing the flute for the same reason?" Natsuki asked, trying to divert attention away from her.

"No. I like playing the flute and strive to play as well as Mizore," Nozomi smiled.

While they finished their drinks and snacks, Natsuki and Yuuko brought Nozomi up to speed on the music club gossip.

After Nozomi and Mizore arrived home at the Yoroizuka estate, they changed out of their school uniforms and began their homework. Nozomi was determined not to fall behind in her studies. Once they finished their homework, they practiced in the music room until dinner. After dinner, they took their baths. Nozomi did everything she could to hide her chest from Mizore. While getting ready for bed, Nozomi, who usually slept in regular pajamas, switched to a tee shirt and sleep shorts, so Mizore would not see the scar on her chest. Mizore was always the first one in bed, leaving Nozomi to turn off the lights. Nozomi got under the covers and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she felt Mizore snuggle up against her. Nozomi protectively wrapped her arm around Mizore and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you for playing your oboe for me. I could hear you," Nozomi softly said.

Mizore looked up at Nozomi in the moonlit bedroom, "Really?"

"Yes, it drove me to keep trying to reach out to you, until the day I finally did," Nozomi brightly smiled.

"Natsuki told me to keep playing for you," Mizore said.

Nozomi giggled, "I'll have to thank her."

Mizore hugged Nozomi tighter, leaned up, and kissed her on the lips, "I love you."

Nozomi returned the kiss, "I love you Mizore."


	4. I Can't Make You Love Me

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "I Can't Make You Love Me," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Mike Reid and Allen Shamblin. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Some _partnerships_ are just plain **wrong. Please** heed the warning below and it is time to bump up the rating.

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER EARNS THE "M" RATING. WHILE NOT OVERTLY EXPLICIT, IT DOES DEPICT BDSM AND CONSENSUAL SEX.**_

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

I Can't Make You Love Me

Inside the Ogasawara estate, oldest daughter Haruka woke with a start and called out, "KAORI!"

"Haruka?" Kaori sat up and placed her hand supportively on Haruka's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Haruka waved away her concerns.

"Did you have that bad dream again?" Kaori slid her arm around Haruka's shoulder.

Haruka nodded.

Kaori glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed, "Lie down, we have thirty minutes before I have to leave."

The dark-haired baritone saxophone player looked into the caring eyes of Kaori Nakaseko of the Nakaseko clan. Overcome with emotion, she leaned into Kaori and pushed the slender young woman backward onto the bed.

"Haruka," Kaori giggled.

"Kaori," Haruka softly said and firmly kissed the young woman.

As she deeply kissed Kaori, Haruka slipped her hand underneath the trumpet player's tee shirt, and gently caressed her breast. She glided the side of her thumb over Kaori's small erect nipple. The dark-haired young woman hummed and broke their kiss. She swiftly pulled the tee shirt over Kaori's head and tossed it on the floor. Haruka deliberately ignored the bruises covering both of Kaori's shoulders and the rope burns across her breasts. She continued her loving caresses of the trumpet players breasts and nipples. After a few minutes, she added sweet kisses and licks.

"Haruka," Kaori moaned.

Haruka moaned and kissed her way down Kaori's flat stomach, to the sparse patch of dark hair. When she tried to open Kaori's legs, the young woman softly protested.

Haruka sat up and asked, "Why?"

Kaori cupped Haruka's cheek and smiled, but remained silent.

The baritone saxophone player stuttered, "But we…," and blushed, "…earlier."

"It was darker," Kaori cryptically answered.

Haruka stared into Kaori's face, trying to find the answer she sought. Frustrated, she huffed and pressed her body between Kaori's legs.

Kaori cried, " _Don't_."

Confused, Haruka looked up at Kaori, who was covering her face with both hands.

"Haruka, _please_ ," Kaori pleaded.

Haruka took a deep breath and looked down. Dark bruising covered Kaori's labia. She gasped and sat back.

Kaori sobbed behind her hands.

"WHY? Haruka exclaimed through her tears.

The silence was deafening. Haruka did not ask again. She already knew the answer; Kaori's abusive _partner_ Asuka Tanaka of the Tanaka family. This was her way of letting Haruka know Kaori belonged to her.

Haruka heard all the rumors about Asuka's infamous extreme sexual appetite and gave the young woman a wide berth at all social functions they happened to attend.

Three years ago, she met Kaori at one of those functions. Haruka was instantly smitten with the sweet young woman.

 _Haruka hated her social obligations as the first daughter of the Ogasawara family, but she was a dutiful daughter and attended all the social functions with her mask firmly in place. When she received her invitation to the annual flower viewing, she immediately checked the guest list for the infamous she-devil Asuka Tanaka of the Tanaka family. She groaned when she saw the young woman's name and chuckled when she considered wearing a chastity belt under her dress._

 _All the daughters of Japan's powerful families knew of Asuka's reputation and avoided her like the plague, so the young woman was limited to hunting her prey outside her social circles, which included all clan daughters._

 _At the halfway point of the annual flower viewing, Haruka wondered if Asuka attended until she overheard two staff members gossiping about Asuka's antics in the far gardens. Haruka shook her head and headed for the refreshment table for a drink. While perusing the pastries, she blindly reached for a glass._

" _Oh my," a young woman softly exclaimed when Haruka bumped hands with her._

 _Haruka bowed and apologized. When she stood, she could not believe her eyes. The beautiful young woman was dressed in a simple white linen dress and Haruka thought she glowed._

" _I'm Haruka Ogasawara," Haruka bowed again._

" _It's nice to meet you, Miss Ogasawara. I'm Kaori Nakaseko of the Nakaseko clan," Kaori bowed._

" _It's nice to meet you Miss Nakaseko," Haruka dreamily stared._

" _Please call me Kaori," Kaori smiled._

" _Only if you call me Haruka," Haruka blushed._

" _The flowers are so beautiful this year," Kaori offered._

" _Yes, but not as beautiful as you," Haruka responded without realizing what she said until Kaori giggled._

 _Haruka covered her mouth in embarrassment and apologized._

" _Oh my, does that mean you didn't mean what you said?" Kaori teased, sending Haruka into a sputtering tailspin._

 _Once she realized Kaori was teasing her, Haruka poured a glass of punch and offered it to the young woman, "That wasn't nice Kaori."_

 _Kaori took the glass and innocently smiled._

" _Shall we sit over there?" Haruka pointed to a cozy bench tucked away in one corner of the main garden._

 _The two young women instantly clicked and got lost in their conversation. Before they knew it, it was time to leave. Haruka handed Kaori her card and tapped their mobile phones for Kaori's contact information. Her eyes widened as she read Kaori's newly acquired contact information._

 _Haruka swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, "You're Asuka Tanaka's partner?"_

 _Kaori nodded, "Is that a problem?"_

 _Unable to respond verbally, Haruka shook her head._

 _As they were saying their goodbyes, Asuka finally surfaced._

" _Ohhh…what have you found Kaori?" Asuka asked._

 _Haruka instantly felt dirty._

" _I'm Haruka Ogasawara of the Ogasawara family," Haruka introduced herself with her full title and bowed._

" _Asuka Tanaka of the Tanaka family," Asuka bowed._

" _Haruka, it's time to leave," Aoi Saitou stated._

 _Haruka silently thanked Aoi for her always-perfect timing._

" _And who do we have here?" Asuka leered at Aoi._

" _Aoi Saitou of the Saitou clan," Aoi bowed._

 _Before Asuka could make any moves on her partner, Haruka quickly said her goodbyes and walked away._

 _As they walked towards the parking lot, Aoi thanked Haruka for getting her away from Asuka._

Haruka and Kaori held each other until it was time for the trumpet player to return to Asuka. Every single time Kaori left her, Haruka felt bereft. She sat at her desk, staring at the photo of Kaori in a silver frame.

"Haruka, I brought you some tea," Aoi said as she entered Haruka's bedroom.

Haruka turned her attention towards Aoi, "Thank you Aoi."

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Aoi asked.

"Why? Because I'm hopelessly in love with her," Haruka sniffled and sipped her tea.

As soon as Kaori entered her bedroom in the Tanaka estate, she was startled to find Asuka sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Where were you?" Asuka accused without looking up from the book.

"I was visiting Haruka," Kaori answered truthfully to avoid a beating for lying.

Asuka closed the book and returned it to Kaori's bookshelf next to her chair.

"Come here for your _inspection_ ," Asuka ordered.

Kaori quickly stood in front of Asuka and removed her clothes.

"Good girl," Asuka petted Kaori's head.

Kaori tried to stop herself from shaking, but she just could not, because she knew, Asuka's _inspection_ was going to be especially humiliating and brutal today. It was, every single time she returned from seeing Haruka, without fail.

That night, Kaori quietly cried herself to sleep.

The next day, as Haruka headed to the music room for club, she wondered why Kaori was not in class. As she prepared her baritone saxophone, her mobile phone signaled the receipt of a LINE message. It was from Asuka Tanaka, so she opened it very cautiously. She almost dropped her mobile phone when she saw the photo Asuka sent. Covering her mouth, she ran out of the music room to the bathroom. As she sat on the toilet, she looked at the photo of Kaori, naked, bound, gagged, and suspended in the air. Dark bruises covering her body and the message: _"My Kinbaku-bi is evolving, don't you think?"_ A knock on the stall door startled her.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Aoi asked.

After a minute of silence, Aoi took the mobile phone Haruka passed underneath the stall door. Aoi gasped.

"Haruka, please open the door," Aoi requested.

Haruka slowly opened the stall door.

"This is going too far. I think we should take this to the head of the Nakaseko clan," Aoi suggested.

"We can't," Haruka sobbed, "Asuka will kill Kaori."

"Haruka, that's just a bad dream you've been having, not some future prophecy," Aoi reassured.

"Can you say that with absolute certainty?" Haruka asked.

Aoi silently considered how long each side would take to determine if Kaori was in danger or not, before pulling her out of the Tanaka estate.

Aoi shook her head.


	5. (Everything I Do) I Do It for You

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Bryan Adams, Michael Kamen, and Robert John "Mutt" Lange. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** It looks like some lemony goodness splashed onto this chapter from the previous one.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

(Everything I Do) I Do It for You

In the Yoshikawa estate bedroom, an intense argument was in full swing.

"NO!" Natsuki yelled.

"Why not?" Yuuko asked and added, "You'll be with me."

Natsuki crossed her arms, adamantly stated, "It's too dangerous!" and added, "The attempt on Mizore's life and…," she softly muttered, "… _other stuff."_

Yuuko flopped back on her bed with a resigned sigh, "I guess," she pouted.

Natsuki walked over to her bed next to Yuuko's and sat down, "After what happened last year, I just want to keep you safe. The Ujigawa Fireworks Festival is too dangerous this year. Hell, it's dangerous every year, but **especially** this year," she sighed.

The torn redhead stared at Yuuko, while she internally debated whether to go to the fireworks festival. Contrary to whatever Yuuko thought, Natsuki did not like denying the young woman's requests, but keeping the spoiled young heiress safe was Natsuki's reason for living.

"What _other stuff_?" Yuuko asked.

Natsuki internally cursed herself, _"Of course she would hear that."_ She ignored Yuuko's question and hoped the persistent young woman would not press the issue further.

"What _other stuff_ ," Yuuko repeated.

Natsuki sighed, "Stuff."

Yuuko sat up and huffed, "Natsuki, what have you been keeping from me?"

"The scary stuff, remember?" Natsuki reminded Yuuko.

"Oh...," Yuuko swallowed hard, softly said, "Okay," and flopped back on her bed.

Natsuki did not want to scare Yuuko, so she did not tell her, since the attempt on Mizore's life; the clans have seen an alarming increase in the attempts on the lives of Japan's powerful families' daughters. Thankfully, none of them succeeded, but two clan members died in the line of duty. All the clans were on high alert. As she looked at Yuuko, she wondered if it would be wiser to tell her. She was not sure if it would make Yuuko more aware or scared.

As Natsuki stared at Yuuko, the young woman spoke, "You know I can feel you staring at me."

"Good," Natsuki replied.

Yuuko sat up and faced Natsuki, "Why?"

"Because it means you and I are in _sync_ ," Natsuki smiled at the bright blush on Yuuko's face.

Yuuko lunged at Natsuki and pushed her backward onto the bed, "You!"

Natsuki quickly flipped Yuuko underneath her and smiled down at the frustrated heiress. Yuuko looked up into Natsuki's violet eyes. She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on the redhead's lips.

"Yes, we are," Yuuko smiled.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Yuuko, rolled them onto their sides, and whispered in her ear, "My life would mean nothing if I fail to protect you."

Yuuko buried her face in Natsuki's neck and nodded.

Natsuki pondered her two main problems as she held Yuuko. After a while, she finally made her decisions, "Yuuko, I feel you need to know one of the scary things I've been keeping from you because you need to be more aware when you are outside this room."

Several minutes later, Natsuki felt Yuuko nod against her chest and disclosed the news about the other attempts, but not the clan deaths.

"Are you okay?" Natsuki asked.

Yuuko raised her head, kissed Natsuki on the cheek, and thanked the redhead before snuggling back against her chest.

"Now that you know the scary stuff, do you still want to go to the Ujigawa Fireworks Festival?" Natsuki asked.

Yuuko looked up at Natsuki, "Will you wear a yukata?"

"No," Natsuki quickly answered.

Yuuko laughed, "I've never seen you in one."

"I can't move in those things, so no," Natsuki stated.

"Why don't we see if Mizore and Nozomi want to go?" Yuuko suggested.

"Good idea," Natsuki released Yuuko, so the young woman could call Mizore.

After Yuuko's call with Mizore, she happily told Natsuki their friends would go to the Ujigawa Fireworks Festival with them.

The day of the Ujigawa Fireworks Festival, Natsuki and Nozomi were visibly agitated as they talked in front of Nozomi's shoe locker.

"Yuuko asked me to wear a yukata tonight," Natsuki laughed.

"Mizore too," Nozomi laughed.

"School uniforms?" Natsuki asked.

Nozomi nodded.

"I told Yuuko about the high alert. I wanted her to be more aware of her surroundings outside of the estate," Natsuki admitted.

"You just told her?" Nozomi asked, surprised.

"She doesn't handle scary news very well," Natsuki answered.

Nozomi nodded, "I guess that would be a problem. Mizore seems to handle everything well, but sometimes it's hard to tell."

"There were four more attempts in two weeks," Natsuki growled.

"I wonder what's going on? Do you think they will make another attempt on…," Nozomi stopped speaking when she saw Mizore and Yuuko approaching.

"Ready?" Yuuko asked.

"No yukatas?" Natsuki teased.

"Mizore and I would feel weird with you two in street clothes," Yuuko answered.

"We're going in our school uniforms. It's easier to move in them," Nozomi stated.

The four friends headed off to the Ujigawa Fireworks Festival.

Having to be hyper alert, Natsuki and Nozomi could not fully enjoy the fireworks festival, but they did their best to make it enjoyable for Mizore and Yuuko. Walking around the booths was a nightmare with all the people. Natsuki and Nozomi constantly scanned the people and small hiding places.

Mizore and Yuuko walked a bit in front of Natsuki and Nozomi. Yuuko wanted a churro, so they all stopped at the stand. While waiting for Yuuko to get her churro, Nozomi looked over at the frankfurter stand and elbowed Natsuki. When Natsuki turned her attention to her friend, Nozomi motioned to the drama playing out in front of it. Yuuko had her churro, so Nozomi guided the group within earshot of the frankfurter stand to watch the drama play out.

Reina Kousaka, dressed in a blue yukata, had a Blue Hawaii shaved ice in her left hand and a strawberry one in her right. Next to her, also dressed in a yukata, was Kumiko Oumae. Reina was taunting Shuichi Tsukamoto, dressed in his school uniform, with an open Yakisoba container in his left hand and chopsticks in his right. Reina's final taunt pushed Shuichi over the edge and he stormed off.

"Nozomi, is Kousaka an active member of her clan?" Natsuki asked.

"From what I heard, she's not. Apparently, she turned her back on the clan after they refused her request to pair with Kumiko," Nozomi answered.

"Wow," Yuuko yelped.

"So she knows Tsukamoto is paired with Kumiko?" Natsuki wondered.

"Of course she does. She must. You saw how she made Tsukamoto look small in front of Kumiko. I heard she does that every chance she gets. I wonder if she's trying to show Kumiko how weak he is?" Nozomi stated.

"I agree with Kousaka. I don't think he's good enough for her. I hope she isn't proven right," Natsuki said.

The loud speaker crackled to life, announcing the start of the fireworks, ceasing any further discussion between the four friends. They found a safe spot to watch the fireworks show in relative peace for all four of them. When Nozomi spotted Reina and Kumiko on the small bridge ledge, she elbowed Natsuki again. Natsuki looked to where Nozomi motioned and smiled.

"They're almost as cute as you and Mizore," Natsuki giggled.

Nozomi blushed and felt Mizore grab her arm.

"I think we're cuter," Mizore said.

After the fireworks show, the four friends went their separate ways.

In the Yoroizuka estate, Nozomi lays wide-awake in bed with Mizore snuggled against her. She could not stop worrying about the possibility of another attempt on Mizore's life. In her heart, she knew she would always put her life on the line for Mizore, but after being in a coma for almost a year, it had shaken her self-confidence.

"Nozomi, I know you won't fail me. Please stop worrying and get some sleep," Mizore said.

Nozomi nodded and closed her eyes.

In the Yoshikawa estate, Yuuko lay on her side and stared at Natsuki in the bed next to hers.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Natsuki asked without opening her eyes.

"Yes, thank you for tonight," Yuuko shyly answered.

"You're welcome. I'm glad nothing bad happened," Natsuki sighed.

Yuuko nodded.

After several minutes of silence, Yuuko asked, "Natsuki? Could we…um…."

Natsuki was out of her bed before Yuuko could finish her request.

"Of course," Natsuki said as she slipped under Yuuko's bedcovers.

Natsuki never refused Yuuko's requests to sleep in the same bed or cuddle. She always hoped they could grow as close as Nozomi and Mizore, but never forced it.

After several minutes of cuddling, Yuuko surprised Natsuki when she slipped her hand underneath the redhead's tee shirt.

"Yuuko…," Natsuki breathed.

Yuuko pushed Natsuki's tee shirt up and took the redhead's erect nipple in her mouth.

"Yuuko…," Natsuki moaned.


	6. Love Me Like You Do

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "Love Me Like You Do," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Savan Kotecha, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Tove Lo, Max Martin, and Ali Payami. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** My muse definitely took a left turn into a citrus grove. I hope she does not get lost.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Love Me Like You Do

The next day, when the four friends met up for their walk towards the shoe lockers, Nozomi elbowed Natsuki.

"You're looking especially _shiny_ this morning," Nozomi teased.

Natsuki blushes bright red and growled, "Shut it, Kasaki."

"Oooooooo…it must've been _good_ ," Nozomi continued her teasing.

Natsuki grumbled under her breath and glared at Nozomi.

"What?" Nozomi asked, feigning innocence.

"I'll tell you later," Natsuki softly replied, hoping Yuuko could not hear.

Natsuki sat through sectionals practice with the same smug smile she had all day. The entire day seemed to fly by for her. Other than Nozomi teasing her this morning, nothing bothered the happy redhead.

"Natsuki?" Asuka called.

Natsuki knew she had a smug smile on her face all day and did not care. Every single time she remembered last night, her face turned bright red and her smile grew wider. She still could not believe how well Yuuko took control last night.

"Natsuki?" Asuka repeated.

The first and only time they made love was during the strengthening ritual. Even though Natsuki was completely prepared ahead of time, it was awkward, so she figured that was the reason they never tried it again. She resigned herself to be happy with kisses and cuddling, so Yuuko's actions last night took Natsuki by complete surprise. Last night was completely different from their first time and the sunrise found them both exhausted and completely satisfied.

"Earth to Natsuki Nakagawa!" Asuka finally yelled and walked over to Natsuki.

Natsuki shook her head to clear it, "Yes?"

Asuka intently stared at Natsuki and grinned like the "Cheshire Cat" as recognition set in.

"My little eupho!" Asuka exclaimed, "You've become a woman!"

Natsuki blush dark red and glared at Asuka.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Asuka asked. When she did not see any reaction in Natsuki's eyes, she added, "Or lucky girl?"

Natsuki stood and stormed out of the practice room.

"Oops," Asuka giggled.

"Asuka, I think you should start acting like an upperclassman," Kumiko reprimanded.

"My little Oumae, what about you? Any progress with the trombone player?" Asuka teased.

When Kumiko puffed up like a puffer fish, Asuka went in for the kill, "Or perhaps the little trumpet player?"

Kumiko stood and walked out of the practice room. While she was standing in front of the hallway sink, trying to get her emotions under control, a familiar voice startled her.

"Kumiko? What are you doing out here?" Reina asked.

"Asuka…she…," Kumiko growled.

"What did she do?" Reina asked.

"First, she thoroughly embarrassed Natsuki and then she insinuated there is something going on between me and Shuichi!" Kumiko complained.

"Isn't there?" Reina innocently asked.

"WHAT?" Kumiko exclaimed.

"He is your…," Reina paused to clear the sour taste in her mouth, "… _partner_."

Kumiko furrowed her brow and sternly stated, "Just because he's my _partner_ , doesn't mean we're anything more!"

"Really?" Reina asked, genuinely surprised.

When Kumiko realized how surprised Reina was, she wondered what Shuichi was telling everyone about them.

"Reina, he's my protector, that's all," Kumiko sighed.

The effulgent smile Reina gave Kumiko surprised her.

"You should get back to sectionals practice," Reina stated and impulsively hugged Kumiko, before running off to the bathroom, her original destination.

Kumiko shook her head in confusion and returned to the practice room. When she arrived, she noticed Natsuki was still missing and now so was Asuka.

"Where's Asuka?" Kumiko asked the room.

"She's mad, so she's off practicing by herself," Gotou answered.

Kumiko sighed.

After sectionals practice ended, Nozomi headed for Natsuki's practice room. Kumiko told her Natsuki left early, so she headed to her shoe locker. As she approached her shoe locker, she saw Natsuki leaning against it.

"Kumiko told me you left early. What happened? Did you get in another fight with your upperclassman?" Nozomi inquired.

"You could say that," Natsuki growled.

"What happened?" Nozomi asked.

"She practically outed me!" Natsuki yelled.

"Shhh…keep your voice down or you'll out yourself," Nozomi warned.

"She pointed out my happy mood and asked me who the lucky guy…or girl was," Natsuki growled.

"Oh, that's not nice," Nozomi sympathized.

"Just because I had the absolute best night last night," Natsuki pouted.

"So, Yuuko finally jumped your bones?" Nozomi teased.

"WHAT?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Don't tell her I told you this, but she's been asking Mizore a lot of questions about the secret to our _partnership_. How we're **so** close," Nozomi smiled.

"I guess you and Mizore had a successful strengthening ritual?" Natsuki sadly asked.

"Yes, only because we built up to it over the years. We started kissing and petting long before the actual strengthening ritual," Nozomi disclosed.

"Really?" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Yes. Didn't you and Yuuko…," Nozomi stopped when she saw the sad look on Natsuki's face.

"I was told to wait for the actual ritual," Natsuki sadly admitted.

"I was told the same thing, but Mizore had other ideas," Nozomi smiled.

"Mizore?" Natsuki asked, completely surprised.

Nozomi nodded and laughed, "I **never** thought she would top me."

The two friends laughed.

"So, how did it feel to give complete control to your _partner_?" Nozomi asked.

Natsuki's smug smile returned.

"Nozomi? Does it ever make you sad that we'll never be able to call them our girlfriends and they will be married to someone else," Natsuki roughly wiped a tear off her cheek with her hand.

"Yes, every single time I think about it. I love Mizore," Nozomi pulled out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"What's going on?" Yuuko asked, concerned.

"We were just talking about a sad movie," Nozomi lied.

"Which one?" Yuuko asked.

Nozomi and Natsuki both gave different panicked answers at the same time.

"Smooth," Mizore quipped.

Nozomi hugged Mizore, "Come on, let's go to the café."

The four friends were chatting and enjoying their drinks and snacks when Reina and Kumiko walked in. They sat at a table within earshot of the four friends.

"Where's your shadow?" Reina asked while looking at the menu.

"He should be along shortly," Kumiko grimaced behind her menu.

They placed their order and heard the bell over the front door.

Reina glanced over to the front door and rolled her eyes.

"See?" Kumiko laughed.

"Do you honestly think he's capable of protecting you?" Reina asked.

"Honestly? No, but I didn't have any choice in the matter," Kumiko complained.

"Why not?" Reina asked.

"Because my father told me Shuichi was chosen for me. **I** did **not** choose him," Kumiko grumbled.

"Do you know why?" Reina asked.

"No. I don't ask about that stuff," Kumiko answered.

Their drinks and snacks arrived. Kumiko immediately put a forkful of cake in her mouth and smiled.

"Better than sex," Kumiko happily stated.

Reina choked on her mouthful of tea and began coughing.

"Reina, are you okay?" Kumiko stood, concerned.

"I'm fine," Reina did her best to clear her airway, "Sit down."

Kumiko ate another forkful of cake and happily sighed, "This place has the **best** cake."

"Kumiko, did you and Tsukamoto perform the strengthening ritual?" Reina asked.

"The what?" Kumiko sipped her tea.

Reina sighed in relief, "The strengthening ritual _partners_ perform on the twelfth birthday of the family member."

"What's a _strengthening ritual_?" Kumiko asked.

"Forget it. If you don't know what it is, you didn't perform it," Reina stated.

Kumiko internally ran through their previous conversation and yelped when she figured out what Reina was getting at.

"Sex?" Kumiko softly exclaimed, "With Shuichi?"

Reina smiled and sipped her tea.

"GROSS! GROSS! GROSS!" Kumiko spat.

Laughter erupted at the table with the four friends, causing Reina and Kumiko to look over and notice the table of upperclassmen.

"Hi," Kumiko said and waved.

"Hello," Reina said and waved.

"Why don't you two join us?" Nozomi suggested.

Kumiko looked at Reina for a decision. When Reina picked up her teacup and cake, Kumiko had her answer. Kumiko took note of the seating arrangement at the table. On one side sat Nozomi and Mizore, with the petite young girl next to the wall. On the opposite side sat Natsuki and Yuuko, with the trumpet player across from Mizore. Kumiko sat next to Natsuki with Reina on Kumiko's left.

"That looks good," Natsuki commented on what was left of Kumiko's cake.

"This place has the **best** cake!" Kumiko smiled.

Kumiko knew all the upperclassmen at the table, so she thought she should introduce them to Reina since the trumpet player was not very social.

Kumiko gestured towards Nozomi, "Reina, this is…"

Reina interrupted Kumiko, "Nozomi Kasaki of the Kasaki clan with Mizore Yoroizuka of the Yoroizuka family. Next to you is Natsuki Nakagawa of the Nakagawa clan and Yuuko Yoshikawa of the Yoshikawa family."

Five shocked faces stared at Reina.

"I may have turned my back on my own clan, but I am well aware of clan business. One does not live with the head of the Kousaka clan and not know," Reina smugly stated.

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss Kousaka," Nozomi stood and bowed.

"Yes, it is nice to finally meet you Miss Kasaki," Reina stood and bowed, "I was happy to hear you came out of your coma okay."'

"Thank you and please call me Nozomi," Nozomi smiled.

"And please call me Reina," Reina smiled and added, "Everyone else as well."

All four upperclassmen sat in awe of Reina's beautiful smile.

Kumiko stared at Reina.

Reina turned to Kumiko, "Kumiko, you _really_ should stay current with your family and clan business."

Kumiko sat silently stunned as she processed all the information. She figured out Nozomi was Mizore's _partner_ and Natsuki was Yuuko's _partner_ , just as Shuichi is hers.

"Reina? Who is your _partner_?" Kumiko blurted out.

Reina bluntly answered, "No one. I told you, I turned my back on my clan."

"Why?" Kumiko asked.

"When I was old enough, I formally requested to _partner_ with someone and my father, the head of the Kousaka clan, denied my request. When I asked him for a valid reason, he refused, stating I did not need to know," Reina answered.

"Who did you request?" Kumiko asked.

Four upperclassmen waited with bated breath to see if Reina would tell Kumiko the truth.

Reina sipped her tea and paused in thought before answering, "You."

Kumiko stared stunned and then began sputtering and making nonsensical hand gestures.

"Reina, do you think Kumiko's current _partner_ …," Natsuki began.

"No, I don't. I fear for Kumiko's safety daily," Reina stated.

"Is that why you stay close to her?" Nozomi asked.

Reina nodded.

"I agree with you, especially now," Natsuki said.

"Yes, with the increase of attempts on the lives of Japan's powerful families' daughters, I have made several requests to be paired with Kumiko. Each one has been denied," Reina sternly stated.

"Has anyone told you why?" Nozomi asked.

"Not yet," Reina huffed.

"You should tell her," Mizore whispered to Nozomi.

Nozomi looked at Mizore, nodded, and disclosed, "The reason you can never be paired with Kumiko, is because the Oumae family severed their blood tie with the Kousaka clan a few generations ago."

Reina silently stared at Nozomi in shock.


	7. How Do I Live

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "How Do I Live," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Diane Warren. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Looks like my muse is preparing for a bumpy ride, because she released the drama llamas.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

How Do I Live

After Reina got over her shock, she asked Nozomi, "Why?"

"I'm sorry, but the only thing my grandmother told me, was it had something to do with a forbidden love," Nozomi answered.

"A forbidden love?" Reina pondered.

Kumiko, finally done with her processing, asked, "Forbidden love?"

Nozomi nodded.

"Kumiko, did you hear what Reina said about the increase in attempts…," Natsuki asked.

"Yes," Kumiko interrupted Natsuki.

"Reina? Since you turned your back on your clan, have you been keeping up with your training?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, every morning before school and every evening after dinner. I don't care what my father says. I have sworn to protect Kumiko," Reina adamantly stated.

"The Tsukamoto clan has protected the Oumae family for generations and I alone will protect Kumiko," Shuichi proudly stated.

The young women stared at Shuichi, wondering if he was delusional.

"Dude, you know, as long as you are Kumiko's _partner_ , you can never ever marry her, right?" Natsuki reminded Shuichi.

The reminder briefly took the wind out of Shuichi's sails. He surprised the young women by recovering rather quickly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Shuichi stated with bravado.

"What?" Yuuko exclaimed.

"What…what?" Natsuki asked.

" _Partners_ can't marry those they have sworn to protect?" Yuuko and Mizore asked in unison.

Natsuki looked to Nozomi for a way out, but Nozomi just shook her head.

Natsuki turned to Yuuko and asked, "Didn't your family tell you, you have been promised to the son of an equally powerful family?"

"NO! I haven't even met any guy like that!" Yuuko exclaimed.

Natsuki thought and remembered Yuuko is only fifteen years old.

"You will. On your sixteenth birthday, your families will formally introduce you two. Then, on your eighteenth birthday, your families will announce your engagement. On the day after your twenty-first birthday, you will be married," Natsuki roughly swatted a tear running down her cheek.

"Me too?" Mizore softly asked.

Nozomi turned to the love of her life and sadly answered, "Yes."

"What's the problem? It's not like two girls can get married," Shuichi snarkily remarked.

Nozomi watched the color rise in Natsuki's face and braced for the explosion.

"Get out of here!" Reina exploded and punched Shuichi in the face, sending him flying back into a table and chairs.

Five shocked faces stared at Reina, who calmly rubbed her hand.

"DAMN KOUSAKA! That was awesome!" Natsuki happily exclaimed.

"Reina," Kumiko softly said.

Reina sat down, swiped her fork through Kumiko's cake, and happily put it in her mouth.

"You're right…it's better than sex," Reina wickedly smiled.

The four upperclassmen erupted in raucous laughter.

After finishing all the drinks and snacks, the upperclassmen hugged the underclassmen goodbye and they went their separate ways.

On their walk home, Kumiko could not stop laughing.

"Reina, I can't believe you punched Shuichi," Kumiko laughed.

"He deserved it," Reina stated.

"I know he did, but I can't believe _you_ punched him," Kumiko responded.

"Kumiko, how do you feel about your family marrying you off to a man you have not even met yet?" Reina asked.

"Hmmm…I don't know. It would depend on whether I fall in love with him after meeting him," Kumiko answered.

Kumiko missed the glare Reina shot at her.

"What if you don't fall in love with him and have to marry him?" Reina asked.

"I think I would run away to America, so I can marry whoever I want," Kumiko giggled.

"Kumiko, this is not a laughing matter. Didn't you see the pain on our upperclassmen's faces at the prospect of losing the ones they love, just because they are two girls?" Reina growled.

"Huh?" Kumiko looked completely confused.

The walk home for the four upperclassmen was somberly silent. No one was talking. Each young woman was deep in her own thoughts. When they reached the street where they separated, they finally spoke, only to say their goodbyes.

On the walk back to the Yoroizuka estate, Mizore grabbed Nozomi's arm tightly and began crying.

"I don't want to marry anyone else," Mizore cried.

"I know. I don't want you to either, but this is how it has been for generations," Nozomi said, trying to be strong for Mizore.

"We should run away to America, so we can get married!" Mizore exclaimed.

"America is changing for the worse right now. They elected…," Nozomi tried to remember what people were calling him on social media, "…a "sociopathic 70-year-old toddler" who is working with a corrupt Republican congress to take away everyone's civil rights, which includes same-sex marriage."

"We'll go to Canada!" Mizore exclaimed.

"Now you're talking," Nozomi smiled and kissed the top of Mizore's head.

The walk back to the Yoshikawa estate was uncomfortably silent and it was beginning to bother Natsuki, especially after her awesome night with Yuuko.

Natsuki gathered her courage, took Yuuko's hand in hers, and declared, "I love you Yuuko. I don't want you to marry anyone else."

Yuuko stared blinking at Natsuki. The redhead thought the love of her life looked like a big owl and began giggling.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Yuuko exclaimed and pulled her hand out of Natsuki's.

"You looked like a big Horned Owl," Natsuki giggled.

Yuuko huffed and puffed out her cheeks.

Natsuki laughed, "Now you look like a puffer fish."

"You're impossible!" Yuuko yelled.

Natsuki realized Yuuko was really upset and stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry for laughing," Natsuki apologized.

"Well, I don't forgive you," Yuuko pouted.

Natsuki suddenly wrapped her arms around Yuuko's shoulders and softly pleaded, "Please?"

Yuuko shook her head.

"No one kisses like you and I wouldn't want to cuddle with anyone else," Natsuki softly said.

"Really?" Yuuko shyly asked.

"Yes…really," Natsuki smiled and added, "And I _love_ the thing you do with your tongue."

Yuuko huffed and half-heartedly said, "You're impossible."

Natsuki released Yuuko and took her hand, "Come on, let's get home. I want you to show me what else you can do with that talented tongue."

Before Yuuko could protest, Natsuki pulled her forward.

They arrived home at the Yoshikawa estate in record time. As soon as she entered their bedroom, Natsuki started stripping off her school uniform and encouraged Yuuko to do the same.

"Natsuki! I haven't even taken a bath yet!" Yuuko protested.

"I know, that's where we're headed," Natsuki smiled.

The warm bath took the drive out of Natsuki's arousal because soon after dressing for dinner, she fell asleep on her bed.

Yuuko looked at Natsuki, smiled, and shook her head. She took a blanket out of the closet, covered Natsuki with it, and kissed the redhead on the lips.

"Now I know how to cool you off when you get overheated," Yuuko giggled.

As she looked at Natsuki peacefully sleeping, taking a nap began to look good, but she knew she had homework to finish first. She sighed, picked up her school bag, sat at her desk, and started getting it done.

She finished the last of her homework when one of the staff called her and Natsuki for dinner.

Yuuko lightly shook the sleeping redhead, "Natsuki? It's time for dinner."

"What?" Natsuki rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Dinner," Yuuko said as she packed her completed homework in her school bag.

"Awww damn, I fell asleep!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Apparently you needed it," Yuuko smiled.

Natsuki motioned for Yuuko to approach the bed. When Yuuko got close to Natsuki, the redhead grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Natsuki!" Yuuko protested.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to…," Natsuki apologized.

"There's plenty of time for _that_. It's dinnertime," Yuuko smiled.

When the two giggling young women entered the dining room, a rare sight greeted them.

"Good evening Yuuko. Good evening Natsuki," Mrs. Yoshikawa cheerfully greeted.

"Good evening daughter. Good evening Natsuki," Mr. Yoshikawa greeted.

Natsuki bowed and returned the greeting, "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Yoshikawa."

Yuuko wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, "Mother, what brings you and father home?"

"Silly girl, your sixteenth birthday, of course," Mrs. Yoshikawa smiled.

Natsuki stood in the dining room, doing her best to maintain the smile on her face, while her heart was shattering.

Mr. Yoshikawa gestured for everyone to sit down, "Sit. Let's eat this wonderful meal before it gets cold."

Yuuko chose to sit next to her mother, as she always did whenever she ate with her parents. Natsuki sat in her usual seat, which placed her next to Mr. Yoshikawa.

Natsuki picked at the food on her plate.

"Natsuki, is there something wrong with your food?" Mr. Yoshikawa asked.

Natsuki startled at Mr. Yoshikawa's booming voice, "No sir. It's fine. I think I might be coming down with something. May I be excused?"

"Yes, please take care of yourself," Mr. Yoshikawa instructed.

Natsuki stood, bowed, and walked out of the dining room. As soon as she was out, she ran upstairs to the bedroom and called Nozomi.

"NOZOMI!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Natsuki? What's wrong?" Nozomi asked, concerned.

"The Yoshikawas are here," Natsuki sobbed.

Nozomi gasped.

"What do I do?" Natsuki asked through her sobs.

"Natsuki, you knew this day was coming. Unless you and Yuuko run away to Canada, all you can do is stand beside her until her husband's family's clan replaces you," Nozomi desperately wanted to give her friend good news, but there was none to give.

"I HATE THIS!" Natsuki yelled and sobbed.

When she heard a gasp at the bedroom door, she looked up. Yuuko ran over and wrapped her arms around the sobbing redhead.

"I hate this too," Yuuko softly said.

Natsuki hung up her mobile phone without saying goodbye to Nozomi. The two young women held each other tightly, trying to shut out the outside world.


	8. A Thousand Years

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "A Thousand Years," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Christina Perri and David Hodges. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Some _partnerships_ transcend time. (831)

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

A Thousand Years

Since Mizore's birthday occurred during the warmer days of summer, her parents felt a garden tea party would be nice for their daughter's fifth birthday party.

The weather on the day of Mizore's birthday party was surprisingly temperate, as opposed to the normal high temperatures and mugginess, making it perfect for the planned garden tea party. It was festive, but the birthday girl disappeared halfway through. Her parents, not wanting to ruin the guests' fun, continued the party until the scheduled end at five o'clock in the afternoon. When it was over, they thanked everyone for attending, said their goodbyes, and went in search of their wayward daughter. As expected, they found her in the music room, playing her oboe.

"Mizore, it was rude to leave your party guests like that," her mother reprimanded.

"Come," her father held out his hand to her, "there's someone we want you to meet."

Mizore put down her oboe and took her father's hand. He led her to the dining room, where she saw a tall thin young girl with sparkling blue eyes. The girl's long dark hair, tied in a high ponytail, seemed to shine. Mizore thought the girl had a pretty smile.

"Mizore, this is Nozomi Kasaki of the Kasaki clan. She is your _partner_ ," Mizore's father told her.

Nozomi bowed and smiled, "Hi. I'm very happy to meet you. I hope we'll be good friends and _partners_."

Mizore stared at her _partner_ , completely mesmerized.

"Mizore?" her father prodded her.

"Yes!" Mizore squeaked and bowed.

"Mizore, your _partner_ , Miss Kasaki will be living with us. She'll be in the guest room next to your bedroom," Mizore's father explained.

Mizore nodded.

"Why don't you show her the music room? She plays the flute," Mizore's mother suggested.

Mizore's parents stared stunned as their usually anti-social daughter took Nozomi's hand and led the young girl to the music room. The oboe player picked up her instrument and showed it to Nozomi.

"My oboe," Mizore proudly announced.

Nozomi responded, "Wait here. I'll be right back," and ran out of the music room.

A few minutes later, the young girl returned carrying a black case. She opened it, put her flute together, and showed it to Mizore.

"This is my flute," Nozomi smiled.

"You first," Mizore said.

Nozomi played a song she knew by heart. As she played, Mizore sat mesmerized.

When she finished, Mizore animatedly clapped.

Nozomi sat down and said, "Your turn."

Mizore decided to play a piece her oboe teacher was in the middle of teaching her, so she hoped to do it justice. As Mizore played, Nozomi sat watching her in rapt awe, with a blush on her cheeks. When she finished, Mizore waited for a reaction from Nozomi, but the flute player just stared, blushing.

Mizore finally asked, "What did you think?"

When Nozomi did not answer, Mizore incorrectly interpreted the young girl's silence as criticism. She dropped her oboe and ran out of the room. Two clicks later, Nozomi came out of her stupor and realized what happened.

She searched the entire house for Mizore but came up empty, so she went outside and searched the garden. In her frantic search of the garden, Nozomi tripped and stumbled over the turtle topiary. As she picked herself up, she noticed the tips of Mizore's shoes underneath the turtle. She ran back in the house, grabbed Mizore's oboe, and returned to the turtle.

"Miss Turtle, do you know where my friend Mizore is?" Nozomi asked the turtle.

Nozomi waited for an answer, but none came.

"Miss Turtle, would you tell my friend Mizore I _really_ love her oboe playing and would like to hear more," Nozomi placed the oboe underneath the turtle.

A few seconds later, the clear penetrating sound of the oboe came from inside the turtle.

Nozomi leaned back against the turtle, closed her eyes, and smiled.

Mizore's parents smiled at each other as they watched the two young girls from the back patio.

"I feel Miss Kasaki will be a good influence on our little Mizore. It's as if they have known each other forever," Mizore's mother gushed.

Nozomi thought a gloomy, anti-social girl like Mizore would be the frequent target of bullying but was amazed to find the oboe player's classmates treated her as if she were invisible. This made protecting Mizore from school bullies non-existent. The ones outside the school were another thing altogether.

The first time Nozomi had to use her lifelong training, she and Mizore were in their second year of elementary school. They were walking home from school when Mizore pointed to the swings in the park. Nozomi told the petite girl it would not be safe, but Mizore remained adamant. The flute player continued to refuse Mizore's request but caved when she pleaded to Nozomi with big tear-filled eyes.

Nozomi kept a sharp eye on Mizore as she happily rode the swing. In the blink of an eye, a chubby boy shoved Mizore out of her swing. The petite girl landed a few feet away, incredibly, safe from the now swinging boy's feet.

For Nozomi, time seemed to slow down as she ran towards Mizore. When she reached her _partner_ , time snapped back. She knelt down next to Mizore.

"Are you okay?" Nozomi asked.

Mizore looked up at Nozomi with tear-filled eyes and two badly scraped knees.

Rage engulfed Nozomi. She turned and glared at the chubby boy on the swing.

She turned back to Mizore and instructed, "You stay here."

Nozomi walked over to the swinging boy, grabbed the swing's chain on his downswing, and launched him out of the swing. He almost landed on Mizore. When he realized who was next to him, he shoved her.

When she saw him shove Mizore, Nozomi ran over to the chubby boy, grabbed him by the front of his striped shirt, and threw him towards the metal slide. She turned her attention to Mizore. When she heard the loud clang of the metal slide, she knew she hit her target.

She knelt and asked, "Mizore? Are you okay?"

Mizore nodded.

Before she could help Mizore to her feet, she heard, "HEY! YOU!" from behind her.

Nozomi turned and saw two boys walking towards her: The chubby boy cradling his arm and a taller boy. She softly told Mizore to stay put and stood up. Nozomi turned towards the approaching boys.

When the two boys arrived in front of her, the chubby boy yelled, "She's the one, big brother!"

"You're the one who broke my brother's arm?" the taller boy accused.

Nozomi took a deep calming breath and answered, "Your little brother threw my friend out of her swing."

The taller boy turned to his chubby brother and asked if Nozomi was telling the truth.

"She's lying! I never did anything to her friend," the chubby boy lied.

Nozomi stealthily prepared her body for a fight.

"You need to apologize to my little brother!" the taller boy demanded.

Nozomi shook her head and said, "Your little brother needs to apologize to my friend," and turned towards Mizore.

"HEY!" the taller boy grabbed Nozomi's shoulder.

Nozomi swiftly threw the taller boy over her shoulder. He landed on his back with a thud.

"NOZOMI!" Mizore cried out.

When Nozomi turned towards Mizore, she saw the chubby boy kick the petite girl. Nozomi flew towards the chubby boy with her leg extended in a side-kick. When she connected with the boy's fat stomach, she sent him flying backward several feet. She stood and brushed the dirt off her school uniform. When she looked up, a fist to her face knocked her backward to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. The taller boy straddled her waist and kept punching her in the face.

After receiving several punches, she scooted her heels close to her butt and threw the taller boy off. She swiftly flipped over and readied herself. The taller boy stood and wondered why Nozomi was not moving. In less than a heartbeat, Nozomi, staying low, charged at the taller boy and delivered simultaneous palm strikes to the fronts of both his knees, breaking both his legs. She quickly stood, ran over to Mizore, and knelt down beside her.

"Mizore? Are you okay?" Nozomi asked.

Mizore looked at Nozomi with tear-filled eyes as big as saucers.

"Can you stand?" Nozomi asked.

Mizore nodded. Nozomi helped her _partner_ stand.

"Mizore? Are you hurt anywhere?" Nozomi asked.

Mizore nodded.

"WHERE?" Nozomi exclaimed.

Mizore pointed to the middle of her chest.

"Your heart?" Nozomi asked, confused.

Mizore nodded.

Nozomi thought Mizore was trying to tell her she was scared, so she reached into her pocket, pulled out a wrapped piece of candy, and handed it to Mizore.

"This should help," Nozomi smiled.

Mizore opened the candy, put it in her mouth, and smiled.

"Does your heart still hurt?" Nozomi asked.

Mizore nodded.

"Why?" Nozomi inquired.

Mizore pointed to Nozomi's face. Nozomi touched her face and realized it was pretty battered.

"Mizore, please don't worry. I will **always** protect you," Nozomi proclaimed.

"Stupid Nozomi! I don't want you to die!" Mizore yelled.

Nozomi silently stared stunned at Mizore. The petite girl motioned for Nozomi to lean down. When Nozomi's face was level with the petite girl, Mizore searched her _partner's_ face, until she found an uninjured spot, and kissed it.

At that moment, Nozomi felt absolutely no pain from her injuries. She smiled and kissed Mizore on her forehead.

"Let's go home," Nozomi suggested and took Mizore's hand.


	9. Holding Out for a Hero

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The character Kotonoha Katsura from School Days is the property of TNK. The song "Holding Out for a Hero," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Jim Steinman and Dean Pitchford. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I am drowning in drama llamas.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Holding Out for a Hero

Natsuki internally kicked herself for not remembering Yuuko's actual birthdate. She always knew it was in April, but with the young heiress' parents usually away on business, the day of celebration varied from year to year. This year, they returned one week early, to ensure Yuuko's important sixteenth birthday party ran smoothly.

The day of the party, an emotionally devastated Natsuki watched Yuuko dress in their bedroom. The redhead could not take her eyes off the beautiful young heiress. Natsuki was dressed and ready hours before Yuuko, as always. She chose to stay close to Yuuko until it was time to escort the heiress downstairs to her sixteenth birthday party; the party where Yuuko's parents will introduce her to her future husband.

Last night, Yuuko initiated love making again, but neither of them was in the right frame of mind, so they spent the night cuddling and crying.

Natsuki stood behind Yuuko and caught her eye in the mirror, "You know I love you, right?"

Yuuko nodded.

"You know I will stay by your side until they tear me away, right?"

Yuuko nodded.

"Nozomi suggested we run away to Canada."

Yuuko's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Well, at least you're paying attention," Natsuki attempted to laugh.

Yuuko quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck.

"Mizore reminded me this is only the first meeting. I won't be forced to marry him for another five years," Yuuko softly said.

"Nozomi told me the same thing," Natsuki tenderly held Yuuko.

When Nozomi told Natsuki, she and Mizore are planning to elope to Canada before the latter had to go through with her arranged marriage, hope sprouted in Natsuki's heart. She wondered how to broach the subject of elopement with Yuuko.

"Mizore and Nozomi are planning on eloping to Canada," Yuuko reported.

Before Natsuki could ask Yuuko what she thought of their friends' plan, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Yuuko dear? Are you ready for your birthday party?" Mrs. Yoshikawa asked from behind the door.

Natsuki reluctantly released Yuuko, so she could open the bedroom door. Before she headed for the door, Yuuko impulsively grabbed Natsuki and kissed her hard on the lips. The dazed redhead smiled dreamily.

"Natsuki," Yuuko pointed to the redhead's lips.

Natsuki immediately pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the lipstick from her lips.

Yuuko took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door, "Yes mother."

Mrs. Yoshikawa gave her daughter a full visual appraisal and smiled, "You look perfect. Your grandmother's gown fits you perfectly. Shall we go?"

Natsuki followed Mrs. Yoshikawa and Yuuko to the ballroom. The redhead always thought the large room was a music room since there was a grand piano in the corner. She and Yuuko used it as a practice room.

The decorated ballroom was bustling with activity. There were many people Natsuki did not recognize, so she immediately went into hyper alert. She scanned the entire room and noticed a glint on the inside of an older man's jacket, so she sidled over to the man. Feigning a trip on the carpet, Natsuki bumped into the older man.

The older man caught Natsuki in his arms and asked, "Are you okay?"

Natsuki righted herself, bowed, and apologized, "Yes, thanks to you. Thank you."

Once she was far enough away, Natsuki pulled the object she lifted from the older man's jacket pocket and smiled. It was an ornate silver flask. She unscrewed the top and sniffed the contents. Her well-trained nose told her the flask contained extremely expensive whiskey. She waited several minutes before she returned the flask, claiming to have found it on the carpet. Natsuki continued to patrol the ballroom.

Several minutes later, Yuuko stood next to the redhead and softly told her, "Natsuki, it's time."

Natsuki checked her wristwatch and sadly noticed the time. She walked over to where the Yoshikawa family stood and took her place a few feet from Yuuko's side.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Mr. Yoshikawa asked in his booming voice.

" _That man is a walking public address system,"_ Natsuki thought and smiled.

Everyone in the ballroom stopped and directed their attention to Mr. Yoshikawa.

"As you all know, today is my daughter Yuuko's sixteenth birthday," Mr. Yoshikawa announced.

Everyone in the ballroom applauded.

"In keeping with tradition, I and my wife would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Daigo and their only son Ichirou," Mr. Yoshikawa motioned for the family to approach.

A well-dressed older man and his elegant wife approached with a tall, well-dressed, thin young man. Natsuki immediately scrutinized the young man. His suit, which she thought was overtly expensive for show, hung on his thin frame. Strapped to his left wrist was a Rolex watch with a single diamond set at the twelve mark on the face. The lone ring on his right little finger bore his family crest. His shoes were soft Italian leather. The young man's jet-black slicked back hair gave him a menacing air. His small dark eyes darted around the room, like a trapped rodent's, and his thin cruel lips seemed permanently locked in a lecherous smirk. If she met him on the street, she would instantly assume he was a member of the Yakuza. Natsuki glanced at Yuuko to gauge her reaction. The young heiress' face was a mask of respectability.

Natsuki cringed when she recognized Kotonoha Katsura of the Katsura clan standing a few feet from Ichirou. The young woman had a bad reputation among the clans. The redhead was surprised the very powerful Daigo family chose the shady Katsura clan to tie with since everyone knew family reputation was extremely important to the Daigo family. As opposed to Natsuki, who was dressed in a tasteful women's business suit, the older Kotonoha was dressed in a Goth Lolita outfit.

Ichirou stood in front of Yuuko, bowed, and formally stated, "Miss Yoshikawa, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Yuuko bowed, "Mr. Daigo, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Natsuki growled when she heard Kotonoha softly utter, "Woof."

"We have set up the den for you two to get better acquainted," Mr. Yoshikawa told the young couple.

Ichirou extended his hand to Yuuko. The young heiress tentatively placed her hand in his. Natsuki schooled her facial expression as she watched the tall thin young man lead Yuuko out of the ballroom. The redhead did not miss the lascivious look he gave a group of young men standing by the bar. When Natsuki turned to follow, Mr. Yoshikawa stopped her.

"I think they will be fine," Mr. Yoshikawa smiled.

Natsuki nodded but decided to patrol the hallway in front of the den, just in case. As she patrolled down the hallway, she spotted Kotonoha leaning against the wall, several feet from the den door.

"If it isn't _Natsuki Nakagawa of the Nakagawa clan_ ," Kotonoha snarkily remarked.

"Kotonoha, I thought you were still in prison for cutting open your ex-boyfriend's pregnant girlfriend?" Natsuki fired back.

"She was not pregnant!" Kotonoha spat.

"Yeah…right," Natsuki laughed.

"Why you," Kotonoha lunged for Natsuki, who smoothly dodged and subdued the psychotic young woman.

Natsuki held Kotonoha's arm behind her with a wristlock and growled, "Leave," before shoving the maniac away from her.

As she sauntered away, Kotonoha taunted Natsuki, "Bet you didn't know that _woofer_ of yours isn't his first."

Before Natsuki could ask her what she meant, Kotonoha was gone.

Natsuki shook her head and continued her hallway patrol. As she approached the den door for the umpteenth time, she heard Yuuko cry. She immediately tried to open the den door but found it locked. Spurred on by concern for Yuuko, she disobeyed Mr. Yoshikawa's instructions to leave the young couple alone. She fished the den key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. When she tried to open it, she discovered something was blocking the door. Natsuki concentrated all her strength and pushed open the door.

The prim picture of Ichirou and Yuuko sitting on the couch, looking perfectly respectable, greeted her.

"Did you want something?" Ichirou asked.

"Yes, your time has expired," Natsuki bowed.

Ichirou stood and sarcastically quipped, "Too bad. The fun was just starting."

Something did not feel right to Natsuki, so she quickly assessed the scene. Yuuko refused to look at her. There were red marks on both her wrists and a button missing from the front of her dress. When she saw Ichirou's silk shirt was rumpled and not completely tucked in, Natsuki saw red, but she knew she could not cause a scene, so she swiftly walked over to Yuuko.

"Miss Yoshikawa," Natsuki bowed and extended her hand.

Yuuko hesitated for a moment before placing a shaky hand in Natsuki's.

Ichirou took Yuuko's hand from Natsuki's.

" **I** shall escort **my** future bride back to the ballroom," the arrogant young man informed Natsuki.

The enraged redhead clenched her jaw in order to control her emotions and defiantly looked Ichirou in the eye, "It appears to _me_ Miss Yoshikawa requires a stop to _freshen up_ before she returns to the ballroom. I will accompany her and return shortly."

Ichirou, after getting Natsuki's subtle warning, acquiesced and dropped Yuuko's hand.

The angry redhead gently led Yuuko upstairs to their bedroom. As soon as Natsuki closed and locked their bedroom door, Yuuko threw her arms around the redhead and sobbed.

"What the hell did that scum do to you in there?" Natsuki growled as she comforted Yuuko.


	10. Judgement Day

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The character Kotonoha Katsura from School Days is the property of TNK. The song "Judgement Day," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Stealth. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please** **heed the warning below.**

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER EARNS THE "M" RATING. WHILE NOT EXPLICIT, IT DOES DEPICT SEXUAL VIOLENCE.**_

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Judgement Day

Natsuki tightly held Yuuko in her arms as the traumatized heiress sobbed.

"Let me see," Natsuki asked as she gently held out Yuuko's arms.

The angry red marks on Yuuko's wrists ignited Natsuki's fuse.

"Is there more?" Natsuki asked.

Yuuko nodded her head, unbuttoned the front of her dress, and pulled it down, exposing the red marks on her shoulders and the faint bite mark over her left breast. The sight of the bite mark sent Natsuki into an explosive rage.

"I'll kill him! I don't care whose son that bastard is…I'll fucking kill him!" Natsuki yelled.

"You can't!" Yuuko pleaded and cried, "They'll lock you up for life!"

Yuuko's tears diffused Natsuki's rage a little. She wrapped her arms around the sobbing heiress and whispered soothing words in her ear.

Several minutes later, Yuuko calmed down enough to tell Natsuki what happened in the den.

 _As Yuuko stood watching Ichirou lock the den door, fear chilled her to the bone._

 _He walked over to the couch and sat down._

" _Come here, let's get better acquainted," Ichirou said and patted the couch._

 _Yuuko hesitated._

" _I_ _ **said**_ _come_ _ **here**_ _!" the impatient young man demanded._

 _Yuuko startled and quickly sat on the couch, as far away as possible from Ichirou._

" _I have to admit, my old man did well. Your face is acceptable, but your tits are winners," the crass young man leered._

 _Yuuko wanted to slap her future husband across the face, but she feared his reprisal. She prayed to the gods for Natsuki to come through the door._

" _Why don't you scoot over here and we'll get to know each other better," Ichirou lecherously suggested._

 _Yuuko refused to move, so Ichirou stood, and walked over to her. He grabbed both her wrists and roughly pulled her up._

" _When_ _ **I**_ _say come here, you listen…understand?" Ichirou growled._

 _He pulled Yuuko, by her wrists, over to where he was sitting and sat down._

" _Sit!" he demanded._

 _Yuuko immediately sat down._

" _That's better," Ichirou smiled._

 _He grabbed her left breast over her dress, "Yep! Nice tits! I like a nice rack."_

 _Yuuko prayed for Natsuki to rescue her._

" _I want to see them! Show them to me!" Ichirou demanded, like a petulant child._

 _Yuuko shook her head._

" _Dammit! What did I say about listening to me?" Ichirou growled, grabbed the front of Yuuko's dress, and threatened to rip it open._

 _Yuuko swatted his hands away. He grabbed her tightly by the wrists and held them down._

" _ **I**_ _am going to be your husband soon, so you'd better start obeying_ _ **me**_ _!" Ichirou yelled._

 _Yuuko looked at the den door, willing Natsuki to come and rescue her._

" _Show me your tits NOW!" Ichirou demanded._

 _Tears rolled down Yuuko's cheeks as she began slowly unbuttoning the long row of small ornate buttons on the front of her dress, while Ichirou leered at her. After she unbuttoned the last button, he pushed the dress off her shoulders and roughly pushed her bra up to her chin._

" _Very nice...a bit smaller than they looked," Ichirou drooled as he roughly fondled both breasts._

 _When Ichirou roughly pinched her nipples, Yuuko turned away. Ichirou violently grabbed the young woman by both shoulders and pushed her up against the couch. While he held her by the shoulders, he bit down on her left breast. She cried out in pain._

" _Shut up!" Ichirou growled as he opened his fly and released himself._

 _He reached up her dress and pawed through the layers of petticoats, trying to find her panties._

" _ **Please…stop**_ _," Yuuko pleaded._

 _Ichirou ignored her and continued his pawing. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and wickedly smiled at her._

" _ **NO!**_ _" Yuuko cried out._

 _He pulled down on the waistband of her panties, "Shut up! You know you want it…you all do!"_

" _ **NO!**_ _" Yuuko cried out again._

 _Ichirou raised his hand to strike Yuuko but stopped when he heard the den doorknob rattle._

" _Miss Yoshikawa? Are you okay?" Natsuki asked from behind the door._

" _Tell her you're fine," Ichirou threatened._

" _I…I…I am fine," Yuuko stammered._

 _Ichirou waited for Natsuki to leave, but instead heard someone unlocking the den door._

" _SHIT! Get dressed," Ichirou ran to the door and blocked it from opening, while he shoved himself back in his pants._

"So **that's** what was blocking the door! I'm going to make that bastard wish he was never born!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Natsuki… _please_. His family is **very** well connected," Yuuko begged.

Natsuki nodded. She instructed Yuuko to change her dress and underwear, then sealed everything in an airtight plastic bag, and hid it under her bed.

After Yuuko changed and freshened up, the redhead escorted the traumatized heiress back to the ballroom and immediately scanned it for Ichirou. When she did not see him, she left Yuuko with her parents and instructed the young woman to stay close to them. Natsuki stormed out of the ballroom in search of Yuuko's intended. She found the sexual predator drinking in the den with his four cronies, bragging about his earlier exploits.

"She practically threw herself at me, so what was I supposed to do? Say no?" Ichirou laughed.

Natsuki was shocked and disgusted to see Ichirou's _partner_ Kotonoha, naked on the couch, _servicing_ two of his cronies.

She quietly entered the den and locked the door behind her.

"What the hell are **you** doing here?" Ichirou demanded.

"Me? I'm here to deliver a message," Natsuki stated, keeping one eye on Ichirou's _partner_.

"Kotonoha!" Ichirou called.

She immediately sprang into action and lunged towards Natsuki from the couch. The disgusted redhead rolled her eyes, grabbed the naked woman, and instantly knocked her out with a Nakagawa sleeper hold.

Natsuki walked over to Ichirou and stood toe-to-toe with him.

Even though she had to look up into his face, she glowered and growled, "If you ever lay your hands on Miss Yoshikawa again, you will rue the day you were born."

"Oh yeah?" Ichirou challenged.

"Yes," Natsuki stated.

"And just _who_ do you think you are to talk to **me** in that tone?" Ichirou asked.

"I am Natsuki Nakagawa of the Nakagawa clan," the redhead proudly stated.

Panicked muttering came from Ichirou's cronies and he immediately silenced them.

"Ichirou, do you know who **she** is?" one of the cronies asked.

"No…and I don't care. No little _girl_ is going to threaten **me** ," Ichirou spat.

"Well, we're out of here," all four cronies exclaimed and bolted towards the den door.

When they discovered the door locked with no way to unlock it from the inside, they yelped, "Shit, it's locked!"

Natsuki turned and glared at them, before turning her attention back to Ichirou.

"Remember my warning…," Natsuki growled, and added, "…you bastard."

Ichirou, emboldened by the alcohol surging through his system, reached out and grabbed Natsuki by the throat. The shocked cronies collectively groaned.

Natsuki smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ichirou spat.

"You… _little_ boy," Natsuki insulted Ichirou before slamming her fist into his elbow, breaking his arm.

"BITCH!" Ichirou yelled as he cradled his broken right arm.

Natsuki tutted and delivered a devastating kick to his left knee, breaking his leg.

Ichirou hit the den floor like a sack of potatoes. Natsuki walked behind him and planted her foot on his back, pushing him face first onto the carpet. With her foot on the back of his head, she ground his face in the carpet. She wanted him to feel the same humiliation and pain he inflicted on Yuuko, so she reached between his legs and grabbed his scrotum.

"Bitch, why didn't you say you wanted _that_ in the first place," Ichirou arrogantly spat.

The cronies collectively gasped when they saw Natsuki's face.

"Shit, he's dead meat," one of the cronies muttered.

A blood-curdling scream filled the den as Natsuki crushed Ichirou's scrotum.

"Looks like you're the end of your progeny," Natsuki taunted.

Natsuki walked to the den door. As she passed Ichirou's terrified cronies, they cowered in fear.

"You boys didn't see **anything** , right?" Natsuki subtly threatened.

"Yes Miss Nakagawa, we didn't see **anything** ," they replied in unison.

"Good, because I'd hate to see you boys suffer the same fate as your friend over there," Natsuki said.

As soon as she unlocked and opened the den door, Ichirou's cronies started to scurry out, like rats from a sinking ship, until Natsuki stopped them.

"Wait! Take your _garbage_ with you," Natsuki pointed to the pathetic sobbing sexual predator curled up on the den floor and his naked sleeping _partner_.

As two of Ichirou's cronies carried him past Natsuki, she stopped them.

"Ladies should always be treated with the utmost respect, she told Ichirou and threatened, "If you say anything, I'll show Mr. Yoshikawa Yuuko's torn dress and underwear. I bet you're a dribbler, so they'll find plenty of DNA on the dress."

After they cleared out of the den, Natsuki returned to Yuuko in the ballroom.


	11. Fools Rush In

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "Fools Rush In," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Johnny Mercer with music by Rube Bloom. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** As my beloved pointed out in her review, my muse's drama llamas, through the power of angst, have morphed into drama dragons.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Fools Rush In

The next morning, Natsuki woke in Yuuko's bed with the young heiress tightly wrapped around her. Yuuko protested in her sleep each time Natsuki attempted to extricate herself from the young woman's arms.

"Yuuko, I have to use the bathroom," Natsuki softly said.

"No," Yuuko muttered.

"Do you want me to pee in your bed?" Natsuki chuckled.

Yuuko abruptly woke and exclaimed, "What?"

"I need to use the bathroom," Natsuki repeated.

"Oh," Yuuko said and released her death grip on Natsuki.

After Natsuki returned from the bathroom, she dressed for the day and mentally prepared herself for the inevitable fallout from yesterday.

Last night, as she held Yuuko, Natsuki confessed everything she did after she left the young heiress in the ballroom with her parents. She assumed Yuuko would be angry, but she thanked Natsuki for rescuing and protecting her.

"Yuuko, you should get dressed," Natsuki suggested.

"Why?" Yuuko asked as she got out of bed.

"I suspect there will be severe fallout from yesterday," Natsuki shook her head.

"But you were only protecting me!" Yuuko exclaimed.

"My sweet Yuuko, we live in a patriarchal country where women are treated as men's possessions," Natsuki said sadly.

"If anything happens to you, I will tell my father what happened," Yuuko stated with conviction.

Natsuki reached under her bed, retrieved the bag she sealed Yuuko's birthday party dress in, and handed it to Yuuko, "Hide this. This is physical proof of what that bastard did to you."

Yuuko took the bag and thought of the best hiding spot for it. She pulled open her nightstand drawer and retrieved a key from inside her journal.

"You're going to put it in your _treasure chest_? But that's where you keep all your special memories," Natsuki asked, incredulous.

"Yes, it's the safest place," Yuuko unlocked the antique Tansu at the foot of her bed and placed the bag inside.

"But won't it taint the special memories of everything else in there?" Natsuki asked.

"No, because you sealed in the bad memories," Yuuko smiled up at Natsuki and locked the chest.

Yuuko returned the key to inside her journal and dressed for the day. As she dressed, Natsuki noticed the bite mark on her left breast was very visible now.

"Yuuko, can I take a photo of the…," Natsuki pointed at Yuuko's chest.

"If it will help, yes," Yuuko opened her blouse.

Natsuki pulled out her mobile phone and snapped several photos of the bite mark from different angles, then sent copies to Yuuko's mobile phone for backup.

After Yuuko finished dressing, the two young women went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Natsuki expected to find the authorities waiting for her downstairs, but the place was eerily quiet.

"I wonder where your parents are," Natsuki wondered.

"Probably still asleep," Yuuko answered.

"No, their bedroom door was open and the bed was made," Natsuki stated.

The cook entered the kitchen and asked them what they wanted for breakfast. They gave the cook their individual breakfast orders and went to the dining room. Since Yuuko's parents were not there, they sat next to each other, as they usually did, on the opposite end of the long table from where the Yoshikawas sat when they were home. After several minutes, they heard the front door open and slam shut.

"YUUKO!" Mr. Yoshikawa's booming voice called out from the foyer.

"Brace yourself and be strong," Natsuki said and squeezed Yuuko's hand, before releasing it.

"Yuuko?" Mrs. Yoshikawa called out.

Neither young woman moved.

Mr. and Mrs. Yoshikawa entered the dining room.

"There you are!" Mr. Yoshikawa exclaimed.

Mrs. Yoshikawa tightly hugged her daughter, "Are you okay?"

Yuuko nodded, not trusting her voice.

"We just came from the Daigo estate," Mr. Yoshikawa stated.

Natsuki braced herself.

"Mr. Daigo retracted their offer of marriage to their only son," Mr. Yoshikawa reported.

"They did not give any reasons, but suggested we consider severing our tie with the Nakagawa clan," Mrs. Yoshikawa said.

Mr. Yoshikawa looked directly at Natsuki, "Did something happen between you and Ichirou?"

Natsuki stood and bowed, "Yes sir."

"What?" Mr. Yoshikawa asked.

Natsuki looked at Yuuko and answered, "Sir, I cannot say."

"I order you to tell me," Mr. Yoshikawa's voice boomed.

Natsuki sighed and stated, "I performed my sworn duty to your daughter."

Mrs. Yoshikawa gasped.

"Yuuko, what happened between you and Ichirou?" her father asked.

Yuuko stood, unbuttoned her blouse, and opened it, exposing the bite mark on her left breast. Mr. Yoshikawa's face grew dark red and it worried Natsuki.

"Is that a b…b…bite mark?" Yuuko's father asked, utterly dumbfounded.

Yuuko nodded and showed her father the marks on her wrists and shoulders, which were now dark purple bruises. Mrs. Yoshikawa cried and hugged her daughter.

Mr. Yoshikawa cleared his throat and stated, "I see."

He directed his full attention back to Natsuki and asked, "How did you know?"

Natsuki bowed, "Sir, it's my sworn duty to protect your daughter; a duty I take very seriously."

"Then explain how you let that…," Mr. Yoshikawa pointed to Yuuko's bruises, "…happen."

"Sir, I apologize for not intervening before Miss Yoshikawa was attacked," Natsuki bowed.

"So, you actually **failed** in your sworn duty to protect my daughter," Mr. Yoshikawa accused.

" **NO!** " Yuuko exclaimed.

"Daughter," her father reprimanded, surprised by Yuuko's outburst.

"Natsuki intervened as he was about to rape me," Yuuko sobbed.

"Is this true?" Mr. Yoshikawa asked Natsuki.

"Yes, sir. I disobeyed your order to leave them alone in the den and patrolled the area in front of it. When I heard Miss Yoshikawa's cry from inside, I tried the doorknob and discovered someone locked the door, so I called out to her. When she answered, I knew something was wrong and unlocked the door, but was unable to open it," Natsuki admitted.

"Ichirou was blocking the door with his body while he stuffed himself back in his pants," Yuuko added.

"WHAT!" Mr. Yoshikawa boomed, "WHY WAS HIS MANHOOD EXPOSED?"

"Because he was trying to **rape** our daughter, dear," Mrs. Yoshikawa answered, as she continued comforting her distraught daughter.

"Natsuki, what did you do to Ichirou?" Mr. Yoshikawa asked.

"Sir, I meted out clan justice," Natsuki answered.

"You **what**?" Mr. Yoshikawa asked, incredulous.

When Natsuki refused to elaborate further, Mrs. Yoshikawa asked.

"Ma'am, I broke his arm, his leg, and put an end to his progeny," Natsuki softly admitted.

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Yoshikawa gasped.

Two shocked faces stared at Natsuki.

Once the shock wore off, Mr. Yoshikawa asked, "With your bare hands?"

"Yes sir," Natsuki answered.

Mr. Yoshikawa turned to his wife and said, "We will be severing our business ties with the Daigo family."

Natsuki released the breath she was holding.

"As well as our tie with the Nakagawa clan," Mr. Yoshikawa added.

Yuuko tore herself from her mother's arms, stood next to Natsuki, and screamed, " **FATHER! YOU CAN'T!** "

Natsuki swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, "Sir, may I ask why?"

"I **cannot** allow such violence around my daughter," Mr. Yoshikawa sternly answered.

"Father, I was safe in the ballroom with you and mother, when Natsuki took care of that rapist!" Yuuko defended.

Mr. Yoshikawa sternly glared at his daughter.

Natsuki bowed and said, "Sir, I understand your concern. I will pack my things and wait for my clan to come for me."

As she headed out of the dining room, Natsuki stared at the floor. She did not trust herself to look at Yuuko because she refused to break down in front of Mr. Yoshikawa.

After Natsuki left the dining room, Yuuko desperately pleaded with her father to reconsider, but he remained adamant. He also forbade her from leaving the dining room. For the first time in sixteen years, Yuuko defied her father and ran to her bedroom to stop Natsuki.

Once Yuuko entered her bedroom, she slammed the door closed and locked it. The action paused Natsuki's packing when she looked at Yuuko.

"You're just going to leave me like this?" Yuuko demanded through her tears.

Natsuki ran to Yuuko and wrapped her tightly in her arms, "Do you honestly think I want to leave you? I am bound by my clan to obey any and all orders from you and your parents."

Yuuko extricated herself from Natsuki's arms and yelled, "SCREW THAT!"

Natsuki stared at Yuuko in shock. In all their years together, the heiress never cursed, no matter how mad she got.

"Yuuko," Natsuki softly said.

"I love you, Natsuki Nakagawa of the Nakagawa clan! I will follow you to the ends of the earth," Yuuko declared.

"Yuuko," Natsuki roughly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Let's elope to Canada!" Yuuko exclaimed.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Yuuko and hugged the heiress tightly. A loud pounding on the bedroom door separated the two. When Mr. Yoshikawa unlocked and opened the bedroom door, he found Natsuki packing her belongings and Yuuko watching her.

"Daughter, come back downstairs and leave Miss Nakagawa to pack," Yuuko's father ordered and added, "Miss Nakagawa, a representative from your clan will be here in two hours."

Natsuki nodded and continued packing.

Yuuko glared at her father and refused to obey him. He finally picked her up and carried her downstairs, kicking and screaming.

Once Yuuko's father released her in the dining room, she immediately ran back upstairs and locked the bedroom door. After retrieving his daughter a second time, he locked Yuuko in the pantry, which like the den, needed the key to unlock it from the inside.

Thirty minutes later, Mrs. Yoshikawa went to check on Yuuko and found an empty pantry. It seems after being accidentally locked in the pantry one too many times, the cook had the lock changed.

Mr. Yoshikawa stormed upstairs to retrieve his daughter, only to find Natsuki, her belongings, and Yuuko was gone. Some of Yuuko's belongings were missing as well.

The two runaways hid out at the Yoroizuka estate, while they made plans to leave the country. Natsuki's savings would get them both to Canada. Mizore gave the runaway couple enough money to get them settled. Natsuki promised to repay Mizore with interest, but Mizore reminded her friend, she and Nozomi would soon need a place to stay in Canada.

Everyone was a sobbing mess the day Nozomi and Mizore saw their friends off at the airport.

Three months later, a tearful Yuuko called Mizore.

"Yuuko? Why are you calling from your house phone? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mizore asked.

"M…m…my father," Yuuko sobbed.

"What happened to him?" Mizore exclaimed and put the call on speaker so Nozomi could hear.

"H…h…he tracked me down and brought me back to Japan," Yuuko cried.

"Where's Natsuki?" Nozomi asked, panicked.

"In Canada! She doesn't know what happened! My father took my cell phone, so I can't call her. When you talk to her, tell her to completely turn off her cell phone, and don't come back to Japan!" Yuuko exclaimed through her tears.

"Why?" Nozomi asked.

"My father was able to track me down through my cell phone. He told Interpol that Natsuki kidnapped me and now there's a warrant for her arrest," Yuuko reported.

"WHAT?" Nozomi exclaimed.

"Yes, she CAN'T come back or she'll be arrested. I'm working to have the charges dropped, but it's taking FOREVER!" Yuuko sobbed.

"Okay, do you need anything?" Mizore asked.

"Please help me keep Natsuki safe. I have to go, my father's home," Yuuko hung up.


	12. Somewhere Out There

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "Somewhere Out There," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by James Horner, Barry Mann, and Cynthia Weil. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Upon closer inspection, the drama llamas are not really dragons. They have just donned dragon costumes.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Somewhere Out There

After receiving their frantic call from Yuuko, Nozomi and Mizore immediately called Natsuki.

"Nozomi? What's up?" Natsuki asked.

"How are you?" Nozomi asked.

"Fine, getting settled in and waiting for Yuuko to return from shopping. Why?" Natsuki wondered.

"Sit down," Nozomi ordered.

Nozomi could hear Natsuki sitting down.

"Okay, what's going on?" Natsuki asked.

"Yuuko isn't coming back from shopping, she's here in Japan," Nozomi said as calmly as she could.

"Funny Kasaki, but it's not April 1st, so the joke's on you," Natsuki laughed.

"It's not a joke. Yuuko's father tracked her down and had her brought back to Japan. She's here and her father is watching her every move. She asked us to call you," Mizore said.

When Natsuki heard Mizore's voice, her heart sank.

"I need to get back there!" Natsuki yelled.

"NO!" Nozomi yelled, over Natsuki's loud muttering.

"Why not?" Natsuki growled.

"Yuuko's father charged you with kidnapping and Interpol is looking for you. Yuuko wants you to power off your cell phone after this call, so you can't be tracked through it, like she was, and lay low. She's working to have you exonerated. Got it?" Nozomi instructed.

"I got it," Natsuki confirmed.

"Pick up a few of those disposable cell phones and call us every Sunday, collect if you have to, so we can keep in touch," Nozomi said.

"Okay, talk to you Sunday," Natsuki ended the call.

Natsuki powered off her mobile phone, pulled out the battery, and every removable item inside for good measure.

She knew she could not look for work with an arrest warrant hanging over her head, so she worked on settling into the little apartment Yuuko and she adored. It took the couple longer than expected to find a permanent place because Yuuko insisted they "find one that they both like." After two months, Natsuki was ready to settle for the next place Yuuko liked, even if she did not. She was tired of living out of her suitcase. Luckily for her, they both adored the next place they looked at. Granted, it was small, but the small balcony that looked out over the city cinched it for them.

After unpacking and putting away her belongings, Natsuki stared at Yuuko's and wondered if she should unpack them or not. Desperately determined to remain positive, Natsuki took a deep breath and brought Yuuko's suitcase in the bedroom. As soon as she opened it, Yuuko's scent hit her like a ton of bricks. Natsuki crumbled on the bedroom floor, clutching one of Yuuko's shirts and sobbing.

Back in Japan, Natsuki's friends doggedly worked to help exonerate the redhead. Yuuko hounded her father to drop the kidnapping charges against Natsuki, but he refused to budge. She relentlessly checked and worked every angle she could think of.

Nozomi went to the head of the Nakagawa clan to see if they could help in any way. Natsuki's father informed Nozomi the clan disowned his daughter for bringing shame to the clan.

"How did doing her sworn duty shame the Nakagawa clan?" Nozomi challenged.

"Mr. Yoshikawa informed us Natsuki kidnapped his daughter and took her to Canada, before severing his family tie with the clan," Master Nakagawa reported.

"Did Mr. Yoshikawa also tell you why?" Nozomi asked.

Master Nakagawa shook his head.

"Natsuki took Miss Yoshikawa to Canada, because the man she was arranged to marry, tried to rape her at their first meeting," Nozomi stated, omitting the part about their forced elopement.

Nozomi knew she made her point when she saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"I need to bring this information to the clan elders. Do you have any proof?" Master Nakagawa asked.

"How about Miss Yoshikawa herself?" Nozomi answered.

Master Nakagawa paused in thought before saying, "I shall contact you."

When Nozomi returned home to the Yoroizuka estate, it took Mizore a few hours to get her to calm down.

On Sunday, as promised, Natsuki called Nozomi's mobile phone collect.

"How's Yuuko?" Natsuki asked.

"She's well and doing everything she can to have the kidnapping charges against you dropped, so hang in there," Nozomi answered.

"Please tell Yuuko I love her," Natsuki sobbed.

"I promise! Take care," Nozomi said and ended the call.

They agreed to keep their calls short, to avoid tracing or tracking, the best they could.

After sectionals practice on Monday, as Nozomi and Mizore exited the school, a frantic Yuuko motioned to them.

"Yuuko, where have you been? What are you doing here?" Mizore asked.

"Did you reach Natsuki? My father won't let me come back to Kitauji. He enrolled me at Rikka. My driver thinks I'm in the diner bathroom," Yuuko frantically answered.

"Yes, we reached Natsuki. We gave her your message and told her to call us collect on Sundays from a disposable cell phone," Nozomi reported.

"Thank you!" Yuuko hugged Nozomi, then Mizore.

Yuuko checked her watch, "I have to go. Thank you again."

Nozomi and Mizore watched Yuuko run off. As they walked home, they brainstormed.

"Do you know anyone at Rikka High School?" Mizore asked.

"No, but maybe Kumiko does. I know some of the graduates from Daikichiyama Kita Middle School went to Rikka High School. I'll ask her tomorrow. If she does, I'll see if she can make the introductions," Nozomi smiled.

The next day after sectionals practice, Nozomi sprinted to Kumiko's practice room, so she would not miss catching the euphonium player. When she arrived, she was out of breath.

"K…K…Kumiko? Can I speak to you?" Nozomi sputtered.

"Yes. Meet me in the instrument storage room in five minutes," Kumiko said.

Five minutes later, Nozomi and Mizore waited in front of the instrument storage room, while Kumiko put her euphonium away.

"Hi, what's up?" Kumiko asked as she exited the instrument storage room.

Nozomi motioned for Kumiko to follow her and Mizore. They entered the girls' restroom to talk.

"Do you know anyone at Rikka High School?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, Azusa Sasaki. I went to Daikichiyama Kita Middle School with her, why?" Kumiko answered.

"Can you introduce us to her?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, but why?" Kumiko inquired.

"We don't want to get you…," Nozomi began.

"It's about Natsuki and Yuuko, right?" Kumiko cut off Nozomi.

Nozomi and Mizore nodded.

"I figured it was since Natsuki hasn't been in school and Reina said Yuuko changed schools," Kumiko reported and added, "I want to help."

"You could get in serious trouble," Nozomi warned.

"I'm fine with that," Kumiko smiled.

"Me too," Reina added and startled her three friends.

"Where did you come from?" Kumiko asked.

Reina just smiled.

Nozomi told Kumiko and Reina the entire story, starting from the beginning. By the time she finished, Kumiko's eyes were as big as saucers. Reina was frighteningly unreadable.

"You can still back out," Nozomi offered.

"No, I want to help. I'll introduce you both to Azusa," Kumiko pulled out her mobile phone and called Azusa.

"In an hour? Great! See you there," Kumiko ended the call and said, "We're meeting Azusa in an hour at the diner near her house."

"Thank you both," Nozomi smiled.

They exited the girls' restroom and headed to change their shoes. Once they exited the school gate, Mizore stopped walking and tugged on Nozomi's sleeve.

"Huh?" Nozomi stopped and looked at Mizore.

Mizore motioned for Nozomi to lean down.

"What do we do about _him_?" Mizore asked.

Nozomi casually glanced around and spotted Kumiko's _partner_ a few feet away. She tapped Kumiko on the shoulder.

"Is there any way we can get rid of Tsukamoto?" Nozomi softly asked.

"I forgot about him," Kumiko yelped.

Kumiko pondered for a bit and came up with a plan. When they arrived at the diner, the hostess seated them in a booth, where they waited for Azusa to arrive. While they waited, with Shuichi seated a few feet away, they gossiped about the romantic entanglements of their bandmates. After Azusa arrived, Kumiko made the introductions. Once everyone bowed and greeted each other, Kumiko suggested they head to the karaoke place down the block. Azusa gave her a confused look, but Kumiko whispered she would explain everything there.

On the short walk to the karaoke place, Reina pondered aloud, "I wonder if it's true?"

"Is what true?" Kumiko asked.

"I heard some karaoke dates turn into make out sessions," Reina smiled, the picture of innocence.

"Reina!" Kumiko yelped.

Nozomi and Mizore quietly giggled, while Azusa nervously laughed.

Once they were inside their karaoke room, away from Shuichi, the four young women relaxed.

Kumiko turned to Azusa and apologized, "I'm sorry about all the espionage, but we needed to ditch Shuichi."

"Oh, _that's_ what we're doing here," Azusa laughed.

After the five young women ordered their drinks, Nozomi asked Azusa if she knew Yuuko Yoshikawa.

"Yes, she's the new transfer student in band," Azusa answered.

"I…we…have a favor to ask you. You can say no if you don't want to," Nozomi started.

"Okay, what's the favor?" Azusa asked, cautiously.

"We need you to deliver messages between us and Yuuko," Nozomi said.

"Why?" Azusa asked.

Nozomi looked at Mizore, Kumiko, and Reina. When all three nodded their heads in agreement, Nozomi took a deep breath and told Azusa why.

Azusa sat silently staring at everyone.

"Azusa, are you okay?" Kumiko asked.

She blinked a few times, wiped her eyes, and exclaimed, "That's horrible! I know Natsuki and she would never kidnap anyone!"

"How do you know Natsuki?" Kumiko asked.

Azusa's facial expression turned dreamy and she sighed, "Natsuki Nakagawa of the Nakagawa clan…she's so cool."

Mizore, Kumiko, and Reina silently stared in disbelief, while Nozomi smiled and shook her head.

"When did you meet Natsuki?" Nozomi asked.

"One day, when I was walking home from elementary school, I disobeyed my mom and took a shortcut home, because I wanted to see a show on television. A molester cornered me. If it weren't for Natsuki…," Azusa shuddered.

"That's our Natsuki," Nozomi laughed and asked, "So you don't mind being our messenger?"

"Of course not!" Azusa smiled.

Nozomi wrote a note for Yuuko and gave it to Azusa.

"Natsuki's reputation is very well-known," Kumiko commented.

"Yes, only fools, idiots, and arrogant men mess with her twice," Nozomi smiled.

"May I ask you something?" Reina asked.

"Sure!" Nozomi cheerfully answered.

"Why is Natsuki known by her full formal title?" Reina inquired.

Nozomi laughed, "It goes back to when she was in pre-school. She saw a super hero show on television and the hero always announced who he was."

"So she wanted to instill fear in her enemies?" Kumiko giggled.

"Something like that," Nozomi laughed.

After exhausting all conversation, the group left the karaoke place and went their separate ways.

As Kumiko and Reina walked together, the trumpet player glanced back at Shuichi.

"That was a good idea," Reina said.

"What?" Kumiko asked.

"Karaoke," Reina smiled.

"It's better than the first idea I had," Kumiko laughed.

"Let me guess…," Reina feigned pondering, "…a love hotel."

Kumiko stopped and incredulously stared at Reina.

"How…," Kumiko uttered.

"Great minds think alike," Reina wickedly smiled.

Kumiko laughed.

"It definitely would've put an end to Tsukamoto's crush on you," Reina laughed.

"But caused all sorts of weird gossip, if anyone saw all of us coming out of one," Kumiko quipped.

The two young women turned, looked directly at Shuichi, and laughed. He looked at the two with a quizzical confused expression.

The next day in band, Azusa introduced herself to Yuuko and handed her the note from Nozomi. Thus began "The Secret Rikka Messenger Line," as they referred to it.


	13. Never Surrender

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "Never Surrender," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Corey Hart. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** My muse finally got the drama llamas back in their holding pen.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Never Surrender

After a few hiccups, "The Secret Rikka Messenger Line" was running like a well-oiled machine. Unless it was an emergency, Azusa usually delivered the notes from Yuuko to Kumiko at home in the early evening, since they lived close to each other. Kumiko would give them to Nozomi during music club.

After two long weeks of only written messages with Yuuko and one very short call a week with Natsuki, Nozomi and Mizore began devising a plan. They wanted to give their friends a chance to speak directly to each other. Oddly, Kumiko was the one who came up with the plan.

One day during music club, Nozomi invited Kumiko and Reina to their favorite café for snacks and drinks after sectionals practice, to "catch up."

Kumiko was so engrossed in savoring her favorite cake; she was oblivious to her three blushing friends staring at her.

"Kumiko?" Reina asked.

"Hmmm…?" Kumiko mumbled around the piece of her favorite cake in her mouth.

Reina leaned close and softly requested, "Please stop making _that_ noise when you eat the cake here."

"What noise?" Kumiko asked, completely unaware.

Reina ran her fork through her own piece of cake and mimicked the sound. Kumiko stared slack jawed at Reina.

"Reina, I do **not** sound like _that_ ," Kumiko huffed.

"You **do** ," all three young women said in unison.

Reina leaned close to Kumiko's ear and teasingly whispered, "I wonder what it's doing to Tsukamoto since I _know_ what it does to _me_."

Kumiko stared at Reina, opening and closing her mouth, but saying nothing. Nozomi and Mizore, who heard Reina's comment, hid behind a menu.

A few minutes later, Nozomi ended Kumiko's fish impression, "So…how would you two like to come over?"

"Reina! Stop teasing me!" Kumiko squeaked.

Reina smiled.

"Did you two hear my question?" Nozomi asked.

Kumiko shook her head.

"Now?" Reina asked.

Nozomi nodded and covertly gestured towards Shuichi.

"I've wanted to see the Yoroizuka estate…especially the garden," Reina happily stated.

On the walk to Nozomi and Mizore's home, Kumiko lectured Reina about inappropriate teasing.

Once the four friends arrived at the Yoroizuka estate, Nozomi gave Kumiko and Reina a tour of the house and the beautiful garden.

"This is a lovely estate," Reina complimented after the tour.

"Thank you," Nozomi and Mizore said in unison.

"Let's go talk in our room," Nozomi suggested.

Once they settled in, Nozomi got down to business.

"Mizore and I have been trying to figure out a way for Natsuki and Yuuko to have some phone time together," Nozomi stated.

Kumiko and Reina silently gave the problem some thought.

"The station concert! Kitauji's and Rikka's music bands are performing in the same concert!" Kumiko exclaimed.

"Yes, it's perfect!" Reina agreed.

"I'll let Natsuki and Yuuko know the details," Nozomi said.

Thanks to "The Secret Rikka Messenger Line," created by her best friends at Kitauji High School, Yuuko found a best friend and confidant in trombone player, Azusa Sasaki. They ate lunch together and Yuuko no longer felt completely alone.

"So, are you excited about the station concert?" Azusa asked, before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yes! It will be nice to play in a band again," Yuuko brightly smiled.

"Yuuko, can I ask you something?" Azusa inquired.

Yuuko nodded as she chewed the food in her mouth.

"Who's your new _partner_?" Azusa asked and looked around.

"I don't have one right now. My father hasn't chosen a new clan to tie with yet," Yuuko reported.

"Aren't you scared?" Azusa wondered.

Yuuko nodded.

"I used to envy girls like you, but after finding out what you've been going through, I'm happy my family is where we are on the social ladder," Azusa said.

"Times like these make me envious of girls like you," Yuuko responded and added, "But Natsuki made…makes everything worth it."

"Has your father chosen a new candidate for…," Azusa began.

"Mother won't allow it," Yuuko cut off Azusa.

"I don't know how true this is, but I heard you weren't that rapist's first arranged marriage," Azusa softly said.

"WHAT?" Yuuko exclaimed.

"Shortly after you enrolled here, I overheard some girls talking in the bathroom about a former Rikka girl who left school after her meeting. They were saying the guy raped the girl," Azusa reported.

"Did you get her name?" Yuuko asked.

"No, but I got his. Ichirou Daigo," Azusa replied.

Yuuko stared wide-eyed in shock at Azusa. After several minutes, the trumpet player silently fished out her notebook and scribbled a note to Nozomi.

"Please get this to Nozomi as soon as possible," Yuuko handed Azusa the note.

Azusa took the note and saluted, "You can count on me!"

Azusa skipped sectionals practice, changed out of her Rikka High School uniform, and ran over to Kitauji High School to deliver Yuuko's note to Nozomi. Since becoming involved with "The Secret Rikka Messenger Line," Azusa began bringing a change of clothes to school, just in case she ever needed to deliver an important message to Nozomi at Kitauji High School. When she arrived at Kitauji, she went directly to Nozomi's practice room. She popped her head into the room and caught Nozomi's attention. The flute player excused herself and left the practice room.

"Did something happen to Yuuko?" Nozomi asked in a panic.

"No, no, she's as well as can be expected," Azusa assured.

"What are you doing here?" Mizore asked.

"Mizore, you didn't have to leave too," Nozomi scolded.

"I have an urgent message from Yuuko," Azusa stated and handed the note to Nozomi.

As Nozomi read the note, her eyes grew as big as saucers.

"This is **very** important. Thank you for missing your sectionals practice to bring it to me," Nozomi hugged Azusa, "You'd better get back before you get in trouble."

Azusa smiled, bid her two friends goodbye, and sprinted away.

"What does the note say?" Mizore asked.

"It seems Yuuko wasn't Ichirou's first arranged marriage," Nozomi reported.

"WHAT?" Mizore exclaimed.

Nozomi and Mizore left sectionals practice early. They used the Yoroizuka name to do a little detective work. Unfortunately, they were only able to get the name of the former Rikka High School girl.

"Now what?" Mizore asked.

"We need to bring in the big guns!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"Weapons?" Mizore wondered, confused.

"No, no, not weapons. I need to talk to Kumiko," Nozomi said and called Kumiko.

After Nozomi asked to meet Kumiko in the girls' restroom the next day before school, she said she was coming over now and dashed over to the Yoroizuka estate.

"You could've waited until tomorrow. You didn't have to sprint here now," Nozomi said as she handed Kumiko a cup of tea.

"It sounded important," Kumiko sipped her tea.

Before Nozomi could say anything, the doorbell sounded.

"I bet that's your _partner_ ," Nozomi smiled and left to answer the door.

Kumiko grimaced.

Several minutes later, Nozomi returned to the bedroom with Kumiko's _partner_.

"KUMIKO! Don't ever run off like that again!" Reina scolded.

"Reina," Kumiko stared, incredulous.

Nozomi tapped a dazed Kumiko's shoulder and handed Yuuko's note to her. The euphonium player reacted the same way as Nozomi did after she read the note.

"Nozomi, this is HUGE!" Kumiko exclaimed and handed the note to Reina.

"Kumiko, how well do you know Aoi Saitou of the Saitou clan?" Nozomi asked.

"Her older sister was my older sister's best friend at school. Why?" Kumiko said.

"We need her partner's help to get some information," Nozomi stated.

"You mean Haruka Ogasawara of the Ogasawara family?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes, her family has enough clout to find out how many young women Ichirou Daigo may have attacked before Yuuko," Nozomi answered.

"Okay, I'll ask her tomorrow after sectionals practice," Kumiko stated.

"Aoi Saitou of the Saitou clan is in Kitauji's music club?" Nozomi exclaimed.

Kumiko nodded.

"Who is she?" Nozomi asked.

"She's the tenor sax with twin braids and two light blue barrettes," Kumiko answered.

"Her?" Nozomi asked, surprised.

"Yes, but I thought all clan members knew each other?" Kumiko inquired.

"Some, but not all," Nozomi answered and then realization dawned.

"That means our music club president is Haruka Ogasawara of the Ogasawara family!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"Yes, you didn't know that?" Kumiko asked.

"Obviously no, I didn't. Even so, it's not like I can approach her with this at school," Nozomi stated.

The next day after sectionals practice, Kumiko asked Aoi to arrange a meeting for her and her friends with Haruka Ogasawara of the Ogasawara family. Haruka scheduled their meeting for the upcoming Saturday afternoon at the Ogasawara estate, two weeks before the station concert. Nozomi prayed to the gods that it would be enough time for Haruka to have some good news for Natsuki and Yuuko if she decided to help them.

The Friday before the meeting, Aoi told Kumiko, since the Ogasawara estate was a long subway ride away, Haruka arranged for her driver to pick up the four friends for their meeting. They arranged for the car to pick them all up at Kumiko's home. When the white town car pulled up to the Oumae estate, the four friends got in and waved goodbye to Shuichi, who stood dumbfounded on the front porch.

When the four friends exited the white town car, a large, imposing Western-style mansion greeted them.

"It's huge!" Kumiko blurted out.

Nozomi rang the bell and a few minutes later, a maid answered and led the four friends out to the garden, where Haruka greeted them. She was dressed in a light, loose-fitting pantsuit. On the table was an assortment of cakes and sweets.

"Please, have a seat," Haruka motioned and smiled, "Since I am the president of our music club, we can dispense with the introductions."

Haruka poured tea for each of the four friends and told them to enjoy the snacks.

"So, what is so important you requested a formal meeting with me?" Haruka asked and sipped her tea.

Nozomi explained the situation to Haruka. After considering the request, Haruka agreed to do what she could. The four friends thanked Haruka and stood to leave.

"Please, finish your snacks and tea first," Haruka smiled.

The four friends sat down and resumed partaking in the wonderful snacks.

"Isn't this cake delightful? Aoi suggested I try it after she heard it caused near ecstasy in some young women," Haruka knowingly smiled.

Kumiko choked on her tea.

"So Miss President, are you ready for your solo?" Nozomi asked.

"I think so," Haruka laughed.

Everyone continued to enjoy her snacks and tea while chatting with their music club president about the upcoming station concert.

After the four friends finished and bid farewell to their music club president, the white town car returned them to the Oumae estate.

A rather angry Shuichi greeted them at the front door, "Kumiko, where did you go?"

Kumiko rolled her eyes and said, "It's none of your business."

As Kumiko walked towards the grand staircase with her three friends, Shuichi grabbed Kumiko's arm.

"Where did you go?" Shuichi growled.

Reina swiftly put Shuichi in a painful wristlock and sternly stated, "Don't you ever grab Kumiko again. I should break your wrist."

Nozomi and Mizore stared stunned by the severity of Reina's quiet rage.

When Kumiko saw the dead serious look on Reina's face, she intervened, "Reina, Shuichi will apologize and promise to never grab me again…right, Shuichi?"

Shuichi, his ego still battered from his run-in with Reina's fist at the café, stubbornly shook his head, refusing to kowtow to her in his own home. Reina applied more pressure to his wristlock, bringing tears to his eyes.

Kumiko, fearing Reina would break Shuichi's wrist, yelled, "Shuichi, I order you to apologize to me now!"

Shuichi immediately followed Kumiko's orders and apologized. Reina released Shuichi and pushed him forward; causing him to hit the floor, face first.

Before the humiliated young man could get up, Nozomi pulled her friends up the grand staircase.


	14. You Don't Know Me

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "You Don't Know Me," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Cindy Walker and Eddy Arnold. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** My muse is hopelessly lost in the citrus grove and ended up on the _**other**_ side of the fence. So, here are some **heterosexuals** with your yuri. Yes, I plan on finding my muse and catapulting her back over the fence.

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER EARNS THE "M" RATING. WHILE NOT EXPLICIT, IT DOES DEPICT CONSENSUAL SEX.**_

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

You Don't Know Me

On a warm day, at the start of summer, Reina and Kumiko stood in front of the convenience store near their high school. They chatted about music club drama and enjoyed ice creams with their friends Midori Kawashima of the Kawashima family and her _partner_ , Hazuki Katou of the Katou clan.

"Asuka was talking out of her ass again, so I…," Kumiko said.

Hazuki elbowed Kumiko, stopping the euphonium player from finishing her sentence, "Kumiko, why don't you ask Shuichi to join us?"

"Huh?" Kumiko asked.

Hazuki pointed to the tall young man leaning against a wall nearby. Kumiko did not want to bring Shuichi anywhere near Reina. Even though it had been a few months since Reina schooled Shuichi in the café and humiliated him in his own home, the tension between the two never lightened up.

"Why?" Kumiko inquired.

"He looks so lonely by himself," Hazuki said.

"Hazuki has a crush on him," Midori cheerfully piped in.

Hazuki gave Midori and indignant look and pouted, "I do not."

"She does," Reina stated with authority.

Kumiko's eyes widened in surprise and she asked Hazuki, "Why Shuichi?"

"I DO NOT!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"Me thinks the tuba player doth protest too much," Reina laughed.

Hazuki crossed her arms and pouted.

Midori bumped her shoulder against Hazuki, "Go over there and talk to him."

"Really?" Hazuki asked, hopeful.

"Who knows, it might be the start of a beautiful romance," Midori dreamily said.

Kumiko looked at Midori and wondered if the young woman overdoses on romance novels.

"Or the maiden voyage of the Titanic," Reina quipped.

Her three friends glared at the dark-haired ice princess at the same time. She responded by haughtily flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist and smugly apologizing.

"Hazuki, you should go talk to him. You won't know what will come of it until you try," Kumiko smiled, doing her best to be a supportive friend, even though she had lingering doubts.

Hazuki took a deep breath, mustered up all her courage, and walked over to Shuichi. Since Hazuki's three friends could not hear the young couple's conversation, they watched their body language for any indications of how things were progressing. There was a lot of staring at the ground between the young couple. After a few minutes, Hazuki happily skipped back to her friends.

"THANK YOU!" Hazuki excitedly said.

"It went well?" Reina inquired.

"He asked me to karaoke," Hazuki brightly smiled.

"When?" Midori excitedly asked.

"Saturday," Hazuki happily answered and asked Midori, "Do you mind staying home that night?"

"Why?" Midori asked.

Hazuki straightened and stated, "As your _partner_ , your safety comes before any date."

Midori smiled, "No problem. I have a new romance novel I've been dying to start."

Kumiko smirked.

"Kumiko, that means you have to stay home as well," Reina stated.

"WHAT?" Kumiko exclaimed.

Reina gave Kumiko a look and waited for it to sink in.

"Reina, want to…" Kumiko began to ask.

"Yes!" Reina answered before Kumiko could finish asking her question.

"Nothing's standing in your way now," Midori brightly smiled at Hazuki.

On Saturday evening, inside the Kawashima estate, a whirlwind of excitement was wreaking havoc inside Hazuki's closet.

"Midori? Which outfit is better for karaoke?" Hazuki asked as she held up two outfits for Midori, who was sitting in her reading chair with an open book in her lap.

"Well, it depends on what mood you want to set," Midori cheerfully answered.

"Mood?" Hazuki wondered.

"Yes, do you want him to see you as "just one of the guys" or possible girlfriend material?" Midori stated.

"Well…," Hazuki thought.

"HAZUKI!" Midori exclaimed, startling the tuba player, "You want him to see you as possible girlfriend material."

"Oh," Hazuki blushed.

"I heard some karaoke dates have turned into make out sessions," Midori waggled her eyebrows.

"WHAT?" Hazuki exclaimed, "Do you think he wants to make out with me?"

"Don't worry, you're a good kisser," Midori giggled.

"MIDORI!" Hazuki's blush went all the way to the tops of her ears.

"Well, you are. He won't be disappointed," Midori evenly stated.

Hazuki looked at the odd shadow across Midori's face. The tuba player knew _something_ was bothering her _partner_ , but the reason eluded her.

"Okay, I'll wear this one," Hazuki held up a cute dress.

Clueless as ever, Hazuki failed to remember Midori gave that dress to her _partner_ for the tuba player's birthday.

After Hazuki finished getting ready, she knelt down in front of Midori, "I'm ready. PLEASE stay home until I return."

Midori nodded.

After Hazuki left, Midori made a pot of her favorite tea and settled back in her reading chair with her new romance novel. She sipped her tea, wiped a tear from her cheek, and opened her book.

Hazuki and Shuichi agreed to meet in front of the subway station. When Hazuki arrived at the station, Shuichi was already waiting for her. They silently rode to the karaoke place, both of them too shy to start a conversation. Once they settled inside their karaoke room, they ordered drinks and snacks, before looking at the song tablet.

"I think you should pick first," Shuichi said, handing the song tablet to Hazuki.

"Okay," Hazuki shyly smiled and picked a karaoke standard.

Thirty minutes later, the young couple was singing and laughing like old friends.

"Hazuki, thank you for suggesting we do this," Shuichi tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"You're welcome," Hazuki blushed.

Shuichi picked up the drink menu, "Want to get something stronger?"

"We're not old enough to drink," Hazuki stated.

"Like _they_ care," Shuichi laughed and added, "No one enforces it."

Hazuki laughed and nodded. Shuichi ordered two drinks, which led to several more.

When the hourly alarm alerted them their first hour was almost over, both young people were quite tipsy. Shuichi told the operator he wanted another hour and the two continued singing and drinking.

As Shuichi sang a romantic ballad, he looked into Hazuki's smitten golden hazel eyes and they both finally felt their attraction for each other. He cupped Hazuki's cheek, leaned in, and lightly kissed her lips. The young woman wrapped her arms around Shuichi's neck and returned the kiss.

The hourly alarm alerting the young couple their second hour was almost over went unheard several times. It took the jarring rings of the telephone to break the couple apart. Shuichi pulled up his pants and stumbled over to the annoying telephone. Hazuki buttoned up her dress. The overheated young man ordered another hour and playfully tackled Hazuki onto the couch.

"Now, where were we?" Shuichi asked.

It was very late by the time Hazuki returned home, so she tiptoed into the bedroom and went directly to the bathroom. She took a deep breath, shook her head to clear it, and got ready for bed. It took two brushings to get the taste of alcohol and Shuichi out of her mouth. As she stared in the bathroom mirror, she internally chastised herself for going as far as she did with Shuichi and wondered if he thought less of her for it.

Hazuki slipped under her bed covers and closed her eyes.

"How did it go?" Midori asked.

"It was fun," Hazuki answered.

"You drank?" Midori sternly asked.

Hazuki shamefully nodded and asked, "How did you know?"

"I can smell it. You know, you're not old enough to drink," Midori reminded her _partner_.

"I know, but we were able to get drinks," Hazuki replied.

"What other underage _activities_ did you engage in tonight?" Midori asked with an accusatory edge to her voice.

Hazuki turned her back to Midori.

"Hazuki?" Midori called.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Hazuki got out of her bed and went into the bathroom. She returned, switched on the lamp on the nightstand between their two beds, and sat down on Midori's bed. Hazuki handed Midori the panties she wore that evening.

When Midori saw the blood stain, she exclaimed, "HAZUKI!"

Hazuki hung her head in shame.

"Did he force himself on you?" Midori exclaimed.

"No, no…it was consensual," Hazuki quickly answered to assuage Midori's concerns.

Midori exhaled and then asked in rapid-fire succession, "Did it hurt? Are you okay? Did he use a condom?"

"It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I'm fine, just embarrassed. Yes, the karaoke room had a dispenser," Hazuki answered.

Midori internally questioned the reputation of a karaoke place that allows underage drinking and has condom dispensers in their rooms.

"Good, at least you were safe," Midori sighed.

Hazuki nodded and dreamily smiled.

Midori looked at her _partner_ and felt a sharp pain in her chest. Long ago, she accepted the fact she was in love with Hazuki, and after their disastrous strengthening ritual, resigned herself to a platonic _partnership_. Of course, this did nothing to stop the envy slowly seeping into her heart. She envied Shuichi and hated herself for it.

Midori handed Hazuki's panties back to her, "Here, soak these in the bathroom sink so they don't stain."

As she watched Hazuki walk to the bathroom, Midori wiped her eyes and pulled the bedcovers over her head.

When Hazuki returned to the bedroom, Midori was already asleep, so she got under her covers, closed her eyes, and wondered when she and Shuichi would go out again.


	15. I'm The Only One

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "I'm The Only One," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Melissa Etheridge. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I **finally** caught my wayward muse, but not before she _played_ one more time on this side of the fence. I am catapulting her back over the fence now.

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER EARNS THE "M" RATING. WHILE NOT EXPLICIT, IT DOES DEPICT CONSENSUAL SEX.**_

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

I'm The Only One

Inside the Oumae estate, on the evening of Shuichi's date with Hazuki, after Kumiko assured her _partner_ for the hundredth time she would stay home all night, so he would finally leave, the euphonium player was frantically preparing for Reina's arrival.

Since finding out about the strengthening ritual, Kumiko's thoughts became fixated on Reina Kousaka of the Kousaka clan. Unfortunately, those thoughts were not exactly innocent. During math class, her thoughts wandered and caused her face to turn bright red. In the middle of Asuka lecturing her, her thoughts wandered and the upperclassman asked her if she was feeling well.

All this made Kumiko nervous and excited about tonight; because she knew, Reina could and would answer her questions about the strengthening ritual. While she never found herself strongly attracted to her male friends and classmates, she always went on the assumption she was heterosexual, until she met Reina Kousaka of the Kousaka clan. Kumiko did not understand why she felt such a strong attraction to her friend and pseudo- _partner_. She knew she did not feel this strongly about any of her other female friends. Her thoughts and desires were a jumbled confused mess. When the doorbell rang, Kumiko practically came out of her skin, jarring her from her thoughts. The staff answered the door and led Reina to Kumiko's bedroom.

When she entered Kumiko's bedroom with her bag and trumpet case, the modest size of the room surprised Reina. She expected something grander for an Oumae daughter. She heard Kumiko's older sister Mamiko, who was the obvious choice to succeed her father as head of the Oumae family, had a rather messy affair with the wife of an American ambassador, so now Kumiko is set to succeed her father.

"I expected something larger," Reina blurted out.

"What?" Kumiko startled.

"I expected your room to be larger," Reina elaborated.

"I gave the large downstairs bedroom to Mamiko. It was too big for me. Want a tour?" Kumiko smiled.

"Yes," Reina answered.

Kumiko took Reina on a tour of the estate, starting with the upstairs. Next to Kumiko's bedroom was Shuichi's bedroom, and around the corner was her parents' bedroom. Each bedroom had an ensuite bathroom. The music room, ballroom, dining room, father's den, and Mamiko's bedroom were all downstairs.

After a wonderful dinner in the dining room, the young women practiced in the music room for a few hours. After practice, they bathed and dressed in their sleepwear for an all-night gab session. Kumiko had drinks and snacks brought to her room.

"Did Tsukamoto actually go through with his date?" Reina asked.

"Yes, but only after making me swear a hundred times to stay home," Kumiko complained.

"How are you feeling about his date?" Reina fished.

Kumiko knew exactly what Reina was getting at, "Reina, I told you, and everyone else, I do **NOT** see him _that_ way."

"Really?" Reina asked.

"REALLY!" Kumiko exclaimed.

"So you don't wonder…," Reina began.

"NO!" Kumiko swiftly shut Reina down.

"I wonder if their karaoke date will turn into a make out session," Reina pondered.

"Shuichi is romantically awkward and Hazuki is…well… _Hazuki_ , so not happening," Kumiko popped a chip in her mouth.

"Want to go to karaoke with me sometime?" Reina giggled.

Kumiko's eyes widened and she choked on the chip in her mouth. Reina patted Kumiko's back.

"Reina, don't do that! What did I say about inappropriate teasing?" Kumiko scolded.

"Sorry, but you're too easily roused," Reina laughed and teased, "Or is it a-roused?"

Kumiko shook her head, "You're impossible."

Reina playfully pushed Kumiko's shoulder and laughed. The two ended up in a laughing fit.

After several minutes of joking around and snacking, Kumiko's mood turned serious and she looked at Reina.

"Reina, could you tell me more about the strengthening ritual?" Kumiko inquired.

"Yes, but why? Your _partner_ is male," Reina answered.

"I know, but let's pretend…ummm… _you_ were my _partner_ ," Kumiko suggested.

Reina choked on the tea she just swallowed.

"Are you okay?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but you have to stop doing that!" Reina scolded.

"Payback," Kumiko laughed.

"Do you want to know about the strengthening ritual or not?" Reina threatened.

Kumiko apologized.

Reina took a deep breath and began, "On the twelfth birthday of the family member in a _partnership_ , the _partners_ perform the strengthening ritual. It is done to bond the _partners_ together."

"Why the twelfth birthday? It's one year earlier than the age of consent in Japan," Kumiko inquired.

"Because clan laws were created much earlier than government laws and the clan elders deemed the ritual be done on the twelfth birthday," Reina answered.

"Why did the clan elders deem only _partners_ of the same gender could perform the strengthening ritual?" Kumiko asked.

"Because if the family member is female, performing the strengthening ritual with a male _partner_ would make her unsuitable for marriage," Reina stated.

"Ahhh…that makes sense," Kumiko said.

"Did I answer your questions?" Reina asked.

"Ummm…could you tell me what they _do_ during the strengthening ritual?" Kumiko shyly asked.

"No," Reina firmly stated.

"Oh, okay," Kumiko weakly smiled, trying to hide her disappointment.

"But I can show you," Reina playfully tackled Kumiko and pinned the surprised young woman underneath her.

Kumiko looked up and softly breathed, "Reina."

Reina looked down at Kumiko and felt the air between them shift. The look on Kumiko's face gave the trumpet player permission to do what she has been longing to do for so long. She slowly leaned down.

Kumiko reached up, wrapped her arms around Reina's neck, pulled the stunned trumpet player down, and firmly kissed her on the lips.

"You were taking too long," Kumiko mumbled around her kiss.

Due to the late hour, Shuichi tried to be very quiet sneaking in the front door of the Oumae estate. His head was still a bit woozy from the drinks, causing him to stagger a bit. He tightly held the rail of the grand staircase, pulling himself up. Suddenly, he felt a bit sick and sat down on the stairs.

"Looks like someone can't handle their alcohol."

Shuichi looked up and saw Kumiko's older sister, Mamiko, standing in front of him, dressed in her very short nightgown. Even in the dim light, he could tell she was not wearing any panties. His mind suddenly flashed back to earlier that evening.

" _Shuichi," Hazuki moaned._

"Shuichi?" Mamiko called, "Are you okay?"

Shuichi nodded and blushed.

"Can you stand?" Mamiko asked.

Feeling the pressure against the front of his pants, he shook his head.

"Here, let me help you to your room," Mamiko draped one of Shuichi's arms around her neck and tightly wrapped her arm around his chest.

After she managed to get the inebriated young man halfway on his feet, she noticed his aroused state. She helped him to his bedroom and dropped him on his bed. He landed face up on his back. Mamiko removed his shoes and socks. When she unbuckled his belt, he protested.

"I can do that. You can go," Shuichi slurred.

Mamiko waited for him to start undressing, but he did not move, so she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled down the zipper. In one smooth move, she pulled off his pants. She stared at the large bulge protruding from the front of his white briefs.

"My, my, you're a _big_ boy," Mamiko teased.

Her curiosity bested her common sense as she reached out and touched the front of Shuichi's briefs. She jumped back when the bulge moved.

"We can't leave you like _this_ ," Mamiko smiled.

She pulled off Shuichi's briefs, freeing his manhood, which happily unfurled. Mamiko straddled his waist and lowered herself onto it. She stifled a moan as he entered her.

When Shuichi opened his eyes, he saw Mamiko riding him like a bull in the rodeo.

"MAMIKO!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Shhh…you'll wake Kumiko," Mamiko said and ground down on Shuichi's groin.

Shuichi moaned and flipped Mamiko underneath him. The older woman thought Shuichi would withdraw and order her out of his bedroom but was pleasantly surprised when he started thrusting.

"Shuichi…," Mamiko whispered in his ear.

Shuichi draped Mamiko's legs over his shoulders and pounded harder, causing the older woman to cry out his name.

"Shhh…you'll wake Kumiko," Shuichi growled.

As Mamiko approached her climax, her moans grew louder, so Shuichi stuffed his shirt in her mouth. She climaxed first.

"Kumiko," Shuichi murmured as he climaxed.

Well after Mamiko left his room, Shuichi checked on Kumiko. When he cracked open her bedroom door, he smiled when he saw her asleep in her bed. He spotted Kumiko's teddy bear on the floor and his joy instantly turned to anger when he realized Kumiko was not alone. She had her arms wrapped around Reina. It took every ounce of self-control to keep from busting into the room. He closed the door and stormed back to his bedroom.

Reina smiled and thought, _"You may have won the battle, but_ _ **I**_ _won the war,"_ then closed her eyes and snuggled into Kumiko.


	16. Stranger in Paradise

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "Stranger in Paradise," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Robert Wright and George Forrest. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** The song "Stranger in Paradise" is from the musical "Kismet." The melody is from the "Gliding Dance of the Maidens" from the Polovtsian Dances in the opera Prince Igor, composed by Alexander Borodin. Minami Junior High School performed this song in the anime.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Stranger in Paradise

Today, Nozomi was physically in sectionals practice playing the flute, but her mind was a million miles away. Ever since she and Mizore found out Yuuko's father was holding her prisoner in Japan and Natsuki could not come home from Canada, she has been trying to figure out how to help her friends.

"Nozomi?" Kotoko Himegami, the section leader called out.

"Yes?" Nozomi shook her head to clear it.

"Is there something bothering you? You're not playing up to your usual standard," Kotoko asked.

"Yes, I'm not feeling very well. I think it's the heat," Nozomi lied.

"Why don't you go home early?" Kotoko suggested.

Nozomi nodded, bowed, and left. She ran to Mizore's practice room and peered inside. When Mizore looked at her, she motioned for the oboe player to come to the door.

"My section leader told me to go home early. Do you want me to wait…," Mizore did not wait for Nozomi to finish her question before she ran back and packed up her oboe. She informed the section leader she was leaving and walked out.

"Mizore, you didn't have to leave with me. I would have waited for you to finish," Nozomi said.

Mizore just smiled and took Nozomi's hand.

"You know, you've gotten rather bold," Nozomi teased.

Mizore stopped and tugged on Nozomi's hand. The flute player looked down at the shorter oboe player. Mizore gestured for Nozomi to lean down further, so she leaned down until her face was level with Mizore's.

"I love you," Mizore declared and kissed Nozomi on the lips.

"Mizore! We're in the school hallway!" Nozomi scolded.

Mizore just smiled and pulled Nozomi forward.

"If the rest of the band could see this side of you," Nozomi chuckled.

When they returned to the Yoroizuka estate, as soon as they entered the front door, Mizore stopped dead in her tracks, causing Nozomi to lunge forward.

"Mizore? What's wrong?" Nozomi asked.

"My parents are here," Mizore softly said.

"What?" Nozomi exclaimed.

Mizore nodded.

"B…b…but your sixteenth birthday isn't for another two weeks," Nozomi stuttered.

Mizore nodded.

Before Nozomi could ask another question, she heard the voices of Mizore's parents.

"Mizore!" Mizore's parents said in unison as they both hugged their daughter, who remained stoic through their parental performance.

"Nozomi!" Mizore's parents repeated their performance.

Nozomi bowed and asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Yoroizuka, what brings you home?"

"Our little Mizore's sixteenth birthday party, of course, and please call me mom. You're practically family," Mizore's mother smiled her fake smile that never ceased to annoy Nozomi.

Nozomi slipped on her formal mask and smiled, "Yes…mom."

"Are you looking forward to your sixteenth birthday party Mizore?" her father asked.

"No," Mizore answered.

"Oh, don't be like that, we have a wonderful party planned," her mother said.

"Yes, our special guest said he is looking forward to meeting you," her father gushed.

"Then _**you**_ meet him," Mizore stated and ran to her bedroom.

"Oh my, I wonder if we made a mistake by sending her to a public high school?" Mizore's mother wondered.

"I should go check on her," Nozomi bowed and ran after Mizore.

When Nozomi entered their bedroom, she found Mizore lying on their bed with her face buried in her pillow. Nozomi lightly sat on the bed.

"Mizore? Are you okay?" Nozomi asked.

Mizore shook her head.

Nozomi started to lean over to hold Mizore, remembered the oboe player's parents are in the house and stopped herself.

"Come on, don't be like that," Nozomi said.

Mizore rolled onto her back and asked, "What if he turns out to be as bad…or worse than Yuuko's?"

"I'll be in the room with you two," Nozomi stated.

"How?" Mizore sniffled.

"Yuuko," Nozomi smiled.

"Yuuko?" Mizore asked.

"She made certain everyone in Japan knows about her intended's rape attempt, by going to the press with photos of all the bruises and the nasty bite mark. His actions are dragging the family's good name through the mud. I wouldn't be surprised if his family disowns him to save face," Nozomi cheerfully reported.

"Yuuko's so brave," Mizore's eyes shined.

"Your parents already asked me to stay in the room with you," Nozomi smiled.

"If they hadn't?" Mizore asked.

"I would've insisted on being in there and told them about Yuuko's experience myself," Nozomi sternly stated.

"Would you do the same thing Natsuki did?" Mizore inquired.

Nozomi shuddered at the memory, "After what Natsuki and Yuuko told us, I would probably do a whole lot worse."

Mizore smiled and wrapped her arms around her _partner's_ neck. Nozomi wrapped her arms around Mizore's waist.

"Mizore, I promise to protect you," Nozomi reassured the young woman in her arms.

Mizore lightly grazed the tips of her fingernails up and down the back of Nozomi's neck, causing the flute player to shiver.

"Mizore…your parents are home," Nozomi half-heartedly cautioned.

"So? They were home for my twelfth birthday too," Mizore leaned into Nozomi, pushing her _partner_ backward onto the bed.

On the day of her sixteenth birthday party, Mizore chose to wear a traditional kimono, telling Nozomi it was better than a suit of armor.

Nozomi knew Mr. and Mrs. Yoroizuka prided themselves on being "free spirits," so it surprised her to see the ballroom replete in formal decorations. She felt relieved in her choice of attire for the party. The light linen summer pantsuit was dressy enough for the occasion and allowed her to move freely.

"Nozomi dear, where is Mizore?" Mizore's mother asked.

"Mrs…mom, she's behind you," Nozomi pointed to the petite young woman.

Mizore's mother spun around and in practiced surprised, exclaimed, "Dear! You look absolutely adorable."

Nozomi gritted her teeth to keep her emotions under control. She slipped on her formal mask and smiled as fake a smile as Mizore's mother.

Mizore tugged on Nozomi's arm and motioned for her to lean down.

When Nozomi leaned down, Mizore whispered, "Your smile is as phony as my mother's."

It took every ounce of the flute player's self-control to keep from laughing.

"I know you don't want to, but go stand with your parents while I patrol the ballroom, okay?" Nozomi asked.

Mizore began to protest, but Nozomi shut her down by holding up one finger. The pouting oboe player shuffled to where her parents were standing. With Mizore safe, Nozomi patrolled the ballroom. She did not see anyone or anything suspicious.

When the time for the formal introductions arrived, Mizore stood with her parents and Nozomi stood off to the side, near Mizore.

"We are pleased to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Abe and their son, Master Sho," Mr. Yoroizuka announced.

Nozomi visually scanned the Abe family. Mr. Abe was a short stout man with thinning hair dressed in a business suit. Mrs. Abe was shorter than her husband was and dressed in a very old, but well-preserved kimono. Nozomi figured it was probably a family heirloom. Master Sho, who was a little taller than Mizore, but not by much, was dressed in a traditional men's kimono, just as old and well preserved as his mother's. His cherub face and glasses looked odd on his thin frame.

Off to the side, close to Sho, Nozomi immediately recognized Isamu Budou of the Budou clan. She could not believe the bear-like young man was the same age as her. He was thick and massive.

Sho approached Mizore to introduce himself. She gave him a hard stare, which startled the young man, causing him to pause. He took a deep breath, pushed his glasses up, and formally introduced himself, "I am Master Sho Abe. It is nice to finally meet you Miss Yoroizuka," then bowed deeply.

Mizore's parents had to prod her to introduce herself, "I'm Miss Mizore Yoroizuka," and then to bow to the young man.

Both sets of parents accompanied the two young people to the spacious dining room, where they left the two to get to know each other. Mizore sat in a chair on one end of the long table. Nozomi took her place a few feet behind Mizore, at full attention. When Sho pulled his chair up right next to Mizore, she growled at him.

Undeterred, Sho pressed on, "Miss Yoroizuka, I have been looking forward to finally meeting you, ever since your parents showed me your photo." He reached into his kimono, sending Nozomi into hyper alert. Sho pulled out a photo and showed it to Mizore. "See?"

Nozomi was impressed with the little guy's courage.

"That's from my first year of elementary school," Mizore commented.

"Really?" Sho asked and added, "I think you're cute in your uniform."

Mizore rolled her eyes, which was not lost on Sho.

"But after meeting you in person, I think you're more pretty than cute," Sho gushed.

Nozomi heard Mizore softly grumble and could have sworn she heard a curse or two.

"Why?" Mizore asked.

"You have such pretty light ruby eyes. They sparkle in the light," Sho smiled.

Mizore groaned.

"I hear you play the oboe. I play the flute," Sho proudly stated.

Nozomi wondered what type of young man would play the flute.

"Why?" Mizore asked.

"Why what?" Sho replied.

"Why would a _boy_ play the flute?" Mizore elaborated.

"Because I like it!" Sho excitedly said.

"Why?" Mizore asked.

Sho tilted his head and looked at Mizore, "Why do you play the oboe?"

"I play for her," Mizore pointed to Nozomi.

Sho looked at Nozomi, "I can see why. She's very pretty."

Nozomi felt her cheeks warm at the compliment.

"She's mine," Mizore possessively stated.

Sho tilted his head again and brightly smiled, "She's your _partner_ , right?"

"Yes," Mizore confirmed.

"Isamu Budou of the Budou clan is mine," Sho pointed to the massive young man a few feet behind him.

Isamu bowed to Mizore and then Nozomi.

"Huge," Mizore quipped.

"Nozomi Kasaki of the Kasaki clan is _mine_ ," Mizore responded.

Nozomi bowed to Sho and then Isamu. She could not stop herself from glancing at the bear-like young man's groin. Her eyes widened at the bulge and immediately shut down her thoughts.

She checked her watch and could not believe only five minutes had elapsed and dreaded the next ten. Her fears were confirmed when Sho spent the entire ten minutes complimenting and gushing over Mizore. Several times, Mizore turned to her with a pleading look. Nozomi was surprised Sho did not notice the looks or he did not care. She wondered if the young man was a masochist and immediately remembered the bulge on his _partner_.

When the meeting was officially over, both sets of parents entered the dining room.

"Sho, did you enjoy your time with Miss Yoroizuka?" Mr. Abe asked.

"Oh yes father," Sho gushed.

"Mizore, did you enjoy your time with Master Abe?" Mr. Yoroizuka asked.

She silently stared through her father.

"Mizore, answer your father," Mrs. Yoroizuka ordered.

Mizore looked at her father and smiled wide, baring all her teeth. Nozomi called this Mizore's "Evil Cheshire Cat" smile. The petite young woman displayed this smile whenever forced to answer a question she did not want to.

"She enjoyed meeting Master Sho and looks forward to seeing him again," Mr. Yoroizuka told Mr. Abe.

Mizore huffed and stormed out of the dining room with Nozomi hot on the petite young woman's heels. The oboe player ran through the ballroom and into the garden.

"MIZORE! You'll get your kimono dirty," Nozomi called out.

Mizore stopped in front of the rose garden, turned to look at Nozomi, and ran into the wall of roses. Nozomi sighed and ran in after her. The outer wall of roses concealed a lovely koi pond, a stone bench, and several topiaries within it. Most guests safely entered through the arched gateway. Running through the rose wall ripped up Nozomi's linen pantsuit. She went directly to the turtle topiary and sat down on the soft grass.

"Miss Turtle, please ask Mizore why she ran away AND through the rose wall?" Nozomi asked the turtle.

"She doesn't want to see _**him**_ again!" answered the turtle.

"Okay, we'll do what we can to minimize your future meetings," Nozomi said.

"How did you know where I was?" Mizore asked from inside the turtle.

"This is where you hid after meeting me on your fifth birthday," Nozomi answered.

Mizore crawled out from under the turtle and sat next to Nozomi on the soft grass. Nozomi noticed the sorry state of Mizore's kimono.

"You're going to need a new kimono and I'm going to need another pantsuit," Nozomi laughed.


	17. Un-Break My Heart

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "Un-Break My Heart," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Diane Warren. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Looks like the drama llamas broke out of their pen.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Un-Break My Heart

One day after sectionals practice, Kumiko, Reina, Midori, and Hazuki stood in front of their favorite convenience store chatting. A few minutes later, Shuichi arrived and, as usual, leaned against the wall a few feet away. As soon as Hazuki spotted Shuichi, she ran over to him.

Reina softly growled and shook her head.

"Mr. Taki kept him after sectionals practice," Kumiko answered what she thought was Reina's unasked question.

"Wasn't he worried about leaving you unprotected?" Reina asked.

Kumiko looked at Reina and smiled, "Really?"

Reina blushed. Ever since the night they performed their unofficial strengthening ritual, Kumiko and Reina discovered their bond was closer than before. Some days, they swore they could read each other's thoughts.

"How long have they been dating now?" Reina asked.

Reina caught the annoyed look on Midori's face but kept silent.

"Too long," Midori muttered.

Kumiko and Reina looked questioningly at each other.

"Three months, give or take a few days," Kumiko answered, choosing to ignore Midori's comment.

"How are you holding up?" Reina asked Midori.

"The estate has gotten very quiet and I'm running out of romance novels," Midori softly answered.

"Doesn't he visit Hazuki there?" Reina inquired.

"Not after I accidentally walked in on something I can't ever erase from my memory," Midori growled.

Kumiko chewed on her lip to keep from sharing her similar experience with the young couple.

"They're behaving like animals in estrus, not young people in love," Midori complained.

"You know, there is a rarely enforced clan doctrine that forbids active clan members from dating each other," Reina stated.

"Really?" Midori perked up.

"Yes, it's as old as the _strengthening ritual_ ," Reina reported.

Kumiko stared down at the ground to hide her full blush.

"I can bring you a copy of it if you would like?" Reina told Midori.

Midori glanced over at the young couple, just in time to see Shuichi lean down, cup Hazuki's backside, and kiss her, "Yes, please."

Reina followed Midori's line of sight and shook her head.

"HAZUKI!" Reina called to the young woman and motioned for her to return to the group.

Hazuki kissed Shuichi and ran back to the group.

"You're neglecting your clan duties!" Reina reprimanded.

"What?" Hazuki exclaimed.

Reina stormed over to Hazuki and got in the tuba player's face, "Your school girl crush on that poor excuse for a _partner_ is making you careless!"

Hazuki stared wide-eyed at Reina.

"Don't yell at Hazuki and _who_ are you calling "a poor excuse for a _partner_ "?" Shuichi growled.

Reina and Midori wondered why Shuichi did not refer to Hazuki as his girlfriend, but only Reina called him on it.

"Don't you mean your _girlfriend_? Reina accused.

Hazuki looked expectantly at Shuichi. He sputtered.

"No? Just another one of your _girls_?" Reina smirked and softly taunted, so only he could hear, "Like Mamiko?"

Shuichi let his anger take control and raised his fist but quickly lowered it when his common sense kicked in.

"You can't be serious," Reina laughed and taunted, "Did you forget the _flying_ lesson I gave you and if it weren't for Kumiko, I **would** have broken your wrist."

"T…t…that's because you surprised me both times," Shuichi sputtered, completely flustered.

" _I_ surprised _you_?" Reina snickered and threw Shuichi's own words back at him, "If memory serves me correctly, you bragged, _"The Tsukamoto clan has protected the Oumae family for generations and I alone will protect Kumiko,"_ right before…"

"You. Little. Bitch," Shuichi growled and advanced towards Reina.

Reina took a fighting stance and challenged, "Bring it on…," then taunted, "… _big boy_."

" _My, my, you're a big boy," Mamiko teased._

Shuichi shook his head of the memory and took a fighting stance.

"STOP THIS YOU TWO!" Kumiko yelled and put herself between Reina and Shuichi.

Reina immediately obeyed and stood down, returning to where she was standing before. Shuichi clenched his jaw and glared at the smug trumpet player.

Kumiko pushed Shuichi away from Reina, "Shuichi, you too. Go back to your wall."

Shuichi reluctantly walked back towards his usual spot, glaring at the ground, and grumbling, dangerously unaware of his surroundings.

Reina noticed the black car slowly approaching the store driveway and immediately went into high alert. She grabbed Kumiko and Midori and pulled them in the store.

"HAZUKI, GET IN HERE!" Reina screamed from the front door of the store.

Confused, Hazuki looked back and forth between Shuichi and Reina. Before Hazuki could move, she heard a gunshot and saw Shuichi fall to the ground. Without thinking, she ran over to him. Hazuki rolled him onto his back and saw the red stain on the front of his white school uniform shirt growing rapidly. She pulled his head in her lap and pressed her hand on the middle of the stain.

"Hazuki?" Shuichi gurgled.

"Shuichi, hang in there! Help is on the way," Hazuki cried.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi apologized and died in her arms.

Hazuki screamed, "SHUICHI!"

With blood in her eyes, she quickly assessed the situation and ran to a pile of large stones. She began pelting the black car with the stones, causing significant damage to the car body and windows. Two men with guns in their hands got out of the car. One headed towards Hazuki and the other towards the store.

Inside the store, Reina secured Kumiko, Midori, and the store clerk in the store's office before grabbing her school bag and ducking down behind the store counter. She waited for the thug to enter the store and staying low, stalked him. When he stopped, Reina jumped on his back and swiftly sliced open both jugular veins with one strike. She jumped off him backward and sliced both of the man's Achilles tendons, bringing the large thug crashing down. She grabbed his gun and tucked it in the back of her school uniform skirt's waistband. Reina looked out the large window and assessed the situation outside.

She bolted out the front door of the store and ran towards the second thug. As she ran, she pulled the gun from her waistband, took aim, and shot the man in the back of the head. Hazuki watched the bullet exit out the thug's forehead. He was dead before he hit the ground. Reina ran back to the store.

Reina knelt down and asked the dying thug on the store floor, "Who sent you?"

He gurgled and tried to grab her, so she put him out of his misery and placed a bullet between his eyes.

Reina pounded on the store's office door, "It's safe to come out."

She heard the door unlock and it slowly opened.

"Did you call the police?" Reina asked.

Kumiko nodded, too shocked to speak.

A minute later, they heard sirens and saw several police cars pull into the parking lot. Reina, Kumiko, and Midori walked out the front door. They saw Hazuki cradling Shuichi's head and wailing.

Kumiko looked at Reina.

"He's dead," Reina answered Kumiko's unasked question, "He never saw it coming."

Reina turned to Midori, "She'll probably be pulled from active duty and face a hearing for neglecting to protect you."

"I understand," Midori said sadly.

"This is why clan members shouldn't date," Reina shook her head.

Reina turned to Kumiko, "You'll be _partnered_ with a new member of the Tsukamoto clan."

"Why can't I have you?" Kumiko asked.

"My clan is no longer tied to your family, so I can never be formally _partnered_ with you," Reina stated.

"We need to change that!" Kumiko exclaimed, "I refuse another member of the Tsukamoto clan. Shuichi slept with my friend, my older sister…"

Reina looked at Kumiko stunned.

"Yes, I heard them that night…how could you not? Ewww!" Kumiko shuddered.

Reina remained silent.

"And worst of all…HE GOT HIMSELF KILLED FOR NOTHING!" Kumiko yelled and began sobbing.

Reina took Kumiko in her arms and held her tightly.

The fallout from the convenience store incident devastated the Katou and Tsukamoto clans.

As Reina predicted, the Katou clan temporarily removed Hazuki from active duty, which gave her time to go through grief counseling. The clan also brought Hazuki before a hearing to determine permanent removal from active duty. Luckily, Midori attended the hearing and made an impassioned plea for Hazuki to return to the Kawashima family. The Katou clan granted Midori's request, on the condition Hazuki be monitored for thirty days.

Kumiko formally requested Reina for her _partner_ , which the head of the Kousaka clan soundly rejected. Per her rights by clan law, Kumiko requested a meeting between her father, the head of the Oumae family and Reina's father, the head of the Kousaka clan. Kumiko insisted on being at the meeting and bringing Reina. Their fathers protested at first, but after constant haranguing by their determined daughters, both fathers finally acquiesced.

At the meeting, after Master Kousaka cited the severing of the _blood tie_ between the families as the reason Reina could never be Kumiko's _partner_ , both girls demanded an explanation.

Reina's father explained to the young women, "Up until a generation ago, the Oumae family was a matriarchy. The head of the Oumae family, Noriko Oumae, defied clan law by engaging in a sexual relationship with her male _partner_ and bore him a son, Norio. The Kousaka clan claimed the boy as theirs, but the Oumae family denied the claim and raised him as an Oumae. He became the next head of the Oumae family and when he found out the truth behind his birth, he requested the _blood tie_ between the two families be severed."

" _Blood ties_ are the deepest and strongest ties between a clan and a family. They can be traced back to the beginning of Japan, so how was he able to sever it so easily?" Reina inquired.

Her father flipped through the clan's records, "Hmmm…that's strange," he frantically flipped through more pages and slammed the book shut.

"Father, what did you find out?" Reina asked.

Master Kousaka stated, "It appears the _blood tie_ was never officially severed. The request was under consideration by the clan when Norio was assassinated."

"So the tie between the Tsukamoto clan was never valid?" Kumiko inquired.

Master Kousaka said, "It would seem so."

"So what do you plan on doing, father?" Reina asked.

"I shall discuss this matter with the clan elders and get back to you," Master Kousaka stood, bowed, and left.

Several weeks later, the Kousaka clan elders came to a decision. They decided to leave everything as is; however, they gave all the members of the Oumae and Tachibana families the option of staying with their current _partners_ or formally requesting another from the Kousaka and Tsukamoto clans.

Kumiko's father, the current head of the Oumae family, officially severed their tie to the Tsukamoto clan, citing Shuichi's failure to protect Kumiko. For the second time, Kumiko formally requested Reina for her _partner_ and both young women anxiously awaited the decision.


	18. Hero

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "Hero," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Enrique Iglesias, Paul Barry, and Mark Taylor. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** "Writing is easy. Just put a sheet of paper in the typewriter and start bleeding." - Thomas Wolfe

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Hero

Tonight, much to Kaori's surprise and disappointment, Haruka prematurely ended their evening together, citing an urgent work emergency. Aoi saw Kaori to the door. The trumpet player was one of the few people outside of the Ogasawara family who knew about Mr. Ogasawara's sudden health crisis, which forced him to transfer all business matters covertly to Haruka, before her official succession next year.

On her way home, Kaori tried to shake the unusual heaviness she felt. She knew the past three years of clandestine meetings, rushed lovemaking, and never waking up together, were a lot to ask of Haruka. This caused her to wonder if Haruka finally had enough, even though the baritone saxophone player never failed to reassure Kaori she loved her.

As Kaori entered her bedroom, she expected to see Asuka waiting for her, but was pleasantly surprised to find it empty. Since tonight was the first chaste night she spent with Haruka in years, Kaori bathed in her rarely used tub, dressed for bed, and got in bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but thoughts of Haruka made sleep elusive.

About an hour later, Kaori heard her bedroom door open. She did not have to turn around to know Asuka was standing in the open doorway. Kaori could smell Asuka's pungent odor, the one she always wore after _playing_ , which meant her _partner_ just finished with this evening's _playmates_.

"You're home early. Did you and your _friend_ get into a fight?" Asuka asked, making no effort to hide her pleasure.

Kaori feigned sleep, waiting for Asuka to leave.

After several minutes of silence, Asuka said, "Kaori, I know you're not asleep." She breathed in deeply and reported, "But my nose tells me I don't have to _inspect_ you tonight."

Asuka closed Kaori's bedroom door. The nervous trumpet player counted to twenty before breathing a sigh of relief.

Inside the Ogasawara estate, Haruka sat stunned in her desk chair. While she was a little upset with Aoi for lying to her about the call being related to work, causing her to send Kaori home early, she was also thankful, because the "urgent work emergency call" turned out to be a **very** important visitor.

"Haruka?" Aoi called as she set down a cup of tea on Haruka's desk.

It took almost a full minute for Haruka to acknowledge Aoi.

"Aoi, please sit," Haruka softly requested.

Aoi sat down in the chair facing Haruka and patiently waited. Several minutes later, Haruka looked at her _partner_ and spoke.

"You knew that was not a call from work," Haruka stated.

Aoi nodded.

"But you knew it was important enough to lie to me?" Haruka asked.

Aoi nodded and answered, "A few years ago, you instructed me to make certain you never missed any connections from the Ogasawara family private detective, even if I had to interrupt important meetings."

Haruka sighed, nodded, and leaned back in her chair.

"Haruka, you're obviously upset. Please drink your tea," Aoi suggested.

Haruka took a sip of her tea and instantly recognized Aoi's special calming blend.

"Thank you," Haruka weakly smiled.

Aoi silently waited for Haruka to continue speaking, but after several minutes of silence, she stood to leave.

"Please stay," Haruka softly asked.

Aoi, seeing Haruka's pained countenance, immediately sat back down.

"The private investigator uncovered two important items. The first is Mrs. Tanaka and Mr. and Mrs. Sato are moving the date of the wedding to one month after graduation this year, instead of waiting three more years. It seems Mrs. Tanaka is afraid Asuka's antics will taint their family name beyond repair, before she has a chance to marry Asuka off to Raiden," Haruka reported.

"I heard rumors Raiden Sato has told his close associates he "is going to take great pleasure in breaking Asuka of her bad _habits_." Aoi said.

"Yes, I heard he indulges in the same bad _habits_ as she, and has sent more than one young woman to the hospital," Haruka shuddered.

"This explains their amicable engagement," Aoi shook her head in disgust.

Haruka began to shake, "I fear for Kaori's life. I need to get her away from Asuka before the wedding."

"What was the second important item?" Aoi asked, hoping to distract Haruka.

"This…," Haruka held up a thick packet, "…is what she uncovered about Ichirou Daigo."

"Did you read the contents?" Aoi inquired.

Haruka nodded and said, "Yes, and I called Nozomi. She should be here shortly, so…"

Aoi was up and out of the room before Haruka could finish her sentence. While Haruka waited, she began formulating an escape plan for Kaori.

Actually, she began contemplating an escape plan for Kaori after the Sato and Tanaka families formally announced the engagement of Raiden Sato and Asuka Tanaka. Haruka's usual resigned demeanor changed and she began talking to Kaori about having a normal life together, away from Kaori's abusive _partner_ , but how does one truly get away from Asuka Tanaka?

Haruka's thoughts began a stroll down memory lane and brought her back to the fateful day she met Kaori.

 _After Haruka and Aoi returned home from the annual flower viewing, the baritone saxophone player agonized over whether she wanted to pursue a friendship with Asuka Tanaka's partner._

 _She finally made her decision after Aoi, the voice of reason, asked, "Is Miss Nakaseko worth it?"_

 _Haruka was a bundle of nerves when she called Kaori._

" _Hello?" Kaori answered._

" _H…h…hello," Haruka stammered._

" _Haruka, it's nice to hear from you," Kaori said._

" _I…I…I was wondering if you would like to come over for tea sometime," Haruka shakily asked._

" _Are you free tomorrow?" Kaori asked._

" _Yes!" Haruka answered a bit too anxiously._

" _Does early afternoon work for you?" Kaori inquired._

" _Yes," Haruka responded._

 _They planned for Kaori to come over for tea at two o'clock the next day. After ending the call with Kaori, Haruka was a frantic mess, making plans with her staff and for tomorrow._

 _The next day, Kaori arrived at the Ogasawara estate exactly at two o'clock. She was surprised when Haruka greeted her at the front door. Haruka momentarily lost her ability to speak, as she stared at her beautiful guest dressed in a long-sleeved light blue blouse and white skirt._

 _As Kaori followed Haruka through the estate, she took in her surroundings. The Ogasawara estate's western architecture was completely different from the Tanaka estate's Japanese architecture. The aesthetics were complete polar opposites, much like the two powerful young women._

" _I thought it would be nice to have tea out here in the garden," Haruka said as she opened the French doors to the patio._

 _Kaori stood speechless, staring at the beautiful garden before her._

" _Shall we?" Haruka asked and subconsciously placed her hand on the small of Kaori's back to guide her forward._

 _When she realized what she had done, Haruka immediately removed her hand and apologized to Kaori, who just smiled._

" _This garden is wonderful," Kaori gushed as she took in the lush garden._

" _It's not as grand as the Yoroizuka estate, but I think it's a close second," Haruka beamed._

 _Haruka led Kaori around the corner. The trumpet player stood speechless as she stared at the lavish array of cakes and tea laid out on the table._

" _Please, sit," Haruka gestured towards the chair._

" _Haruka, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," Kaori said as she sat down._

" _It was no trouble," Haruka sheepishly laughed, "I have a wonderful staff to help me."_

 _Once again, the two young women found themselves lost in conversation. They discovered they had several interests in common._

" _On the way out here, I noticed a baritone saxophone in the music room, do you play?" Kaori asked._

 _Haruka blushed, "Yes, but how did you know it's a baritone saxophone? Do you play an instrument?"_

" _Yes, the trumpet. I will be starting at Kitauji High School with Asuka. She wishes to join their concert band," Kaori smiled._

" _Really? I'm enrolled at Kitauji as well," Haruka happily announced._

" _Will you be joining the concert band?" Kaori asked, hopeful._

" _Well, I wasn't planning on it, but since you'll be there, I'll think about it," Haruka smiled._

" _Would you play for me?" Kaori shyly asked._

 _Haruka stood and extended her hand to Kaori. The trumpet player hesitantly reached for Haruka's hand, trying to keep her sleeve from riding up, but from her seated position, it was impossible. Kaori hoped Haruka would not notice the bruises as she took the baritone saxophone player's hand._

" _Shall we?" Haruka smiled, apparently oblivious to the bruises._

 _Kaori breathed a sigh of relief._

 _The sound of Haruka's baritone saxophone filled the remainder of the day, as Kaori relentlessly requested one song after another. After Kaori left, as Haruka slathered on her favorite lip ointment in her bathroom, she wondered about the bruises she saw on Kaori's wrist. The panicked look on Kaori's face kept Haruka from asking about them._

" _Haruka?" Aoi called from the bedroom doorway._

" _In here," Haruka called out and exited her bathroom._

" _I brought some tea for your throat," Aoi said as she placed a teacup on the table in the bedroom._

" _How?" Haruka asked as she sat in the chair next to the table._

" _I heard you…," Aoi smiled and added, "…for hours. That's the longest I've ever heard you play."_

 _Haruka sipped the soothing tea and asked, "Is this one of your special blends for me?"_

 _Aoi nodded and sat in the chair next to Haruka._

" _It's wonderful Aoi. I envy your fiancé. You're going to make a wonderful wife," Haruka smiled._

" _He keeps telling me the exact same thing," Aoi giggled._

" _I'm sorry you two have to wait for me," Haruka apologized._

" _Haruka…," Aoi took Haruka's hand, "…my fiancé is clan. He understands."_

" _Thank you both," Haruka sniffled._

" _Haruka, I may be out of line here, so let me know if I am…" Aoi began._

 _Haruka, second-guessing Aoi, answered, "No, you're not out of line. Yes, I saw the bruises and I have a pretty good idea who gave them to her."_

" _I know you told me Miss Nakaseko was worth dating, even though she's Miss Tanaka's partner, but if she is being abused…," Aoi paused to compose herself, "…you could be getting into a very dangerous situation."_

 _Haruka took a long sip of her tea and answered, "Today reaffirmed my feelings about her. Now, more than ever, I feel she's worth every obstacle Asuka Tanaka can throw in our way."_

 _Aoi weakly smiled, stood, bowed, and said, "I pray you are right," and walked out of the bedroom._


	19. Right Here Waiting

**DISCLAIMER:** Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "Right Here Waiting," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Richard Marx. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I think it may be time to find a drama llama wrangler.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Right Here Waiting

Life in Canada without Yuuko was lonely and empty for Natsuki. She drifted through her daily chores and spent her nights curled up with various items of Yuuko's clothing; whichever one still carried her beloved _partner's_ scent. The weekly calls from Nozomi and Mizore helped, but she really wanted to hear Yuuko's voice again.

As Natsuki waited for her cherished weekly call from her friends, she cooked herself dinner.

"I hope Nozomi has some good news for me, Little Yuuko," Natsuki said to the large stuffed white owl wearing one of Yuuko's bows, seated in what was supposed to be Yuuko's chair at the small kitchen table.

Near the end of her first month alone, as she sullenly walked home from the grocery store, Natsuki spotted a rather large stuffed white owl in the window of a toy store. It reminded her of Yuuko, so she impulsively bought it. Once she got home, after she put her groceries away, she stared at her extravagant purchase and considered returning it.

"I really shouldn't be spending Mizore's money on things like this, but…," Natsuki said to herself, as she placed one of Yuuko's bows on the owl's head.

The face staring back at her brought tears to Natsuki's eyes and she tightly hugged the stuffed white owl she named, "Little Yuuko."

When Nozomi received the call from Haruka, she was beside herself with excitement. She quickly told Mizore she was going to the Ogasawara estate and would be back soon. As she sprinted down the staircase, she heard Mizore yell.

"STOP!"

Nozomi came to a screeching halt in the entryway, turned, and looked towards the top of the staircase, where an angry Mizore stood with her hands on her hips.

"Mizore?"

"I am coming with you," Mizore emphatically stated and practically flew down the staircase.

Nozomi and Mizore arrived at the Ogasawara estate in record time. When Haruka greeted them at the door, it confirmed the importance of this meeting to Nozomi. Haruka silently led them to her home office and motioned towards the two chairs facing her desk. After Nozomi and Mizore took their seats, Haruka poured two cups of Aoi's special calming blend tea and handed the thick packet to Nozomi.

While her friends read the contents of the packet, Haruka silently sipped her tea. She covertly watched each young woman's reaction and came to the conclusion Nozomi was an "open book" and easy to read, while Mizore kept her emotions under tight rein. After the two young women finished reading the contents of the package, Haruka could see Nozomi was doing her best to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Thank you for all your help," Nozomi stood, bowed, and sat down.

"Yes, thank you very much," Mizore stood, bowed, and sat down.

"So, what are you going to do from here?" Haruka asked.

"I need to get this information to Yuuko as soon as possible," Nozomi excitedly stood and answered.

Haruka noticed the flute player's hand shaking as she gripped the thick packet, "Please finish your tea. Trust me, it will help."

Nozomi sat and gulped down her tea. As soon as her empty cup hit the desk, Haruka refilled it. The stunned flute player stared questioningly at Haruka, who resumed sipping her tea. The newly poured tea was too hot to gulp down, forcing Nozomi to sip it patiently. Mizore pointedly looked at Haruka; silently letting her know the oboe player knew exactly what their club president was doing. After several fidgety minutes, Nozomi gulped down her tea and kept the cup in her lap, so Haruka would not refill it again. Mizore noticed the sly smile gracing Haruka's lips behind her cup.

As soon as Mizore finished her tea, Nozomi stood, placed her empty cup on the desk, bowed, thanked Haruka, and headed for the door. When she was safely on the other side of the door, she realized her full bladder needed attention, so she popped her head back in the home office and saw Mizore still seated.

"Mizore?" Nozomi asked.

"Second door to the right," Haruka answered.

Nozomi, momentarily confused, silently stared at Haruka, until the flute player's full bladder made itself known. She sheepishly smiled, thanked Haruka, and disappeared.

"She will be awhile," Mizore stated.

"So what did you want to discuss with me?" Haruka asked.

"I know Yuuko very well and I feel she will not take the news well," Mizore shook her head.

"I doubt any young woman would. To find out your father sold you to a known rapist to further his own personal aspirations would devastate any woman," Haruka leaned back in her chair and wiped her eyes.

Mizore looked directly at Haruka and asked, "President? If I may be so bold, do you need any assistance with your _problem_?"

"My _problem_?" Haruka weakly asked.

Mizore sighed and stated, "Although I am someone who prefers to keep a comfortable distance from daily family and clan business, I am the only daughter of one of Japan's powerful families with a _partner_ from a clan completely entrenched in every aspect of it. I am well aware of your problematic _relationship_ with Kaori Nakaseko of the Nakaseko clan."

Haruka stared speechless at Mizore.

"Asuka Tanaka's notorious reputation is well known. We have heard all the rumors and seen the bruises on her _partner_ , Kaori Nakaseko of the Nakaseko clan. Apparently, so has Mrs. Tanaka, because she has moved her daughter's wedding up three years. She fears Asuka's increasingly shameful antics will cause her fiancé Raiden Sato…," Mizore clenched her jaw, "…to call off the engagement."

Haruka wondered about the reflexive action but stayed silent.

Mizore lifted her shirt and showed Haruka a fading scar on her left side, "Thanks to Nozomi, I survived my encounter with Raiden Sato with only two broken ribs. It happened at a formal dance a few years ago. I left Nozomi in the ballroom and went to use the restroom. On my way back, I heard a loud scream and without thinking to get Nozomi first, I went to help. I found Raiden Sato doing unthinkable things to a friend of mine. When I attempted to stop him, he picked me up and threw me against a wall. Luckily, Nozomi found us before he could do any further damage. She gave him the nasty scar on his face," Mizore took a deep calming breath, "He's vile and I wish Nozomi would have put that rabid animal down when she had the chance."

"Mizore…" Nozomi murmured.

Mizore's head whipped towards the home office doorway. When her eyes locked with Nozomi's, tears began to fall down the oboe player's cheeks. Nozomi rushed to Mizore and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Mizore," Nozomi murmured as she held her _partner_.

Haruka waited for the two young women to compose themselves before asking, "What happened to the young woman?"

Nozomi deferred to Mizore.

"The Sato family paid her family to keep quiet, which included not bringing my friend to a trauma facility for treatment. My friend hung herself three days later," Mizore buried her face in Nozomi's neck.

"So, if you need **any** help with your _problem_ , please don't hesitate to ask," Nozomi firmly stated.

"Thank you, I just may take you up on your offer," Haruka smiled.

After seeing Mizore and Nozomi to the front door, Haruka returned to her home office and sank into her desk chair.

"You heard everything?" Haruka asked.

Aoi stepped into the room, "Yes."

The trip back for Mizore and Nozomi was a silent one. Mizore was desperately trying to figure out how to break this latest news to Yuuko. Nozomi's mind was lost in the earlier memory Mizore dredged up from the depths.

 _When Mizore received the invitation to the formal dance at the Sato estate, she read the pretentious invitation to Nozomi. Mizore scoffed and tossed it in the trashcan, where she threw most of those types of invitations._

" _Mizore, remember your agreement with your parents. You must attend at least one social function a month," Nozomi reminded and added, "This month is almost over."_

 _Mizore uncharacteristically groaned and fished the invitation out of the trashcan, "We have two weeks left. Let's wait and see if anything better, like watching paint dry, comes up before the end of the month."_

 _One week before the formal dance, as Mizore and Nozomi ate lunch at school, the flute player was reminding Mizore of the deadline yet again._

" _You have to RSVP soon," Nozomi said._

" _I KNOW!" Mizore growled, surprising Nozomi and herself._

" _We don't have to stay the entire time," Nozomi softly offered._

" _I do NOT want to go to the Sato estate at all," Mizore firmly stated._

 _Unbeknownst to Mizore, one of her few friends was having lunch within earshot._

" _Mizore? Are you going to the dance at the Sato estate too?" Atsume asked._

 _As Mizore looked at her friend, her thoughts were running a million miles a minute, trying to figure out why the Sato family sent an invitation to a young woman who was clearly outside their social circle._

 _Before Mizore could ask, Nozomi asked, "Who is your date for the dance?"_

" _Raiden Sato."_

 _Mizore and Nozomi immediately looked at each other._

" _Really?" Nozomi asked._

" _Yes," the young woman pulled the pretentious invitation out of her bag._

" _How do you know Raiden Sato?" Mizore asked._

" _Asuka Tanaka," Atsume answered._

 _Mizore and Nozomi both felt their stomachs sour at the same time._

" _We'll see you at the dance then," Mizore smiled and stood to leave._

 _Mizore made a rapid beeline to the restroom. Nozomi hurriedly gathered up their belongings and ran after Mizore. When Nozomi entered the restroom, she knew Mizore was losing her lunch._

" _We need to go and keep your friend safe," Nozomi said to the closed stall door._

" _How? It's going to look strange if we're glued to her all evening," Mizore answered._

" _I wonder if Yuuko received an invitation," Nozomi pondered._

 _The flute player could hear the clicks of Mizore sending a text message._

 _A minute later, Mizore exited the stall and stated, "Yes she did, but she already declined."_

" _Then it's up to us!" Nozomi declared._

 _Mizore and Nozomi arrived at the dance a few minutes early to make certain they did not miss the couple. During the early part of the evening, Mizore and Nozomi were able to keep watch over the oboe player's friend, because Atsume and Raiden never left the ballroom. Asuka Tanaka, Raiden's fiancé, arrived after dark. Mizore and Nozomi watched Asuka and Raiden work their 'magic' on their naïve young victim._

 _Nozomi leaned close to Mizore and said, "It looks like both of them are going to indulge tonight."_

 _As the night wore on, the threesome became increasingly more difficult to watch. Nozomi notified Mizore when she saw Asuka slip out of the ballroom._

" _Let her go," Mizore said._

 _Nozomi and Mizore decided to stay with Atsume and Raiden. Later in the evening, Mizore told Nozomi she was going to the restroom._

" _Keep an eye on Atsume," Mizore said before she left._

 _While Mizore was away, Mr. and Mrs. Sato finally made their way over to Nozomi. She apologized for her missing partner. Nozomi fulfilled her social obligation and chatted with them until they moved on to their next set of guests. Nozomi immediately searched for Atsume and Raiden. She panicked when she could not find them and slipped out of the ballroom to find them._

 _Nozomi deduced since they were at the Sato estate, Raiden would more than likely take Atsume to his "playroom." The flute player searched for stairs. While she was searching, she heard a loud crash and headed towards it. As she got closer to the source, she heard sobbing and the pained cry of her beloved partner. She kicked open the door and to her horror, saw Mizore crumpled against the wall, desperately trying to stand._

 _Nozomi ran to Mizore, "Are you alright?"_

" _Stop him," Mizore pointed at Raiden._

 _When Nozomi looked at Raiden, she saw a naked and bloody Atsume sobbing on the floor in front of him. He bent down and yanked the sobbing young woman up by her arm._

" _Stop crying!" Raiden demanded._

 _Nozomi quickly scanned the room and tackled Raiden. The impact caused him to let go of Atsume's arm. Nozomi and Raiden tumbled onto the floor. They came to a stop with her on top of him. When he realized a clan member was looking down at him, he threw a punch at Nozomi and sent her flying off him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and began beating Nozomi. The flute player did her best to defend against his fists, but he was much stronger. She looked around her, saw a set of fireplace tools sitting in their stand next to the fireplace, rolled into a ball, and rolled over to it. Grabbing the fireplace poker, she swung it at Raiden, catching his face with the pointed end. It opened a large gash from his cheek to his ear. He grabbed the injured side of his face and fell to his knees._

" _BITCH!" Raiden screamed._

 _A badly battered Nozomi picked up the fireplace tools stand and hit Raiden on the back of his head, knocking him out cold. She dropped the stand, ran over to Mizore, who was comforting a now hysterical Atsume. Nozomi called Natsuki, who reluctantly brought Yuuko, and they all went to the hospital._

 _Nozomi was treated and released after a few hours. Mizore needed to stay overnight for two broken ribs. Atsume was treated and against the doctor's recommendation she stay for observation, her family took her home that night._

As the car pulled up in front of the Yoroizuka estate, Mizore asked, "Nozomi? Are you alright?" bringing Nozomi back to the present.

Nozomi nodded her head.

When they were finally snuggled in bed together, Nozomi finally broke down and began sobbing.

"I failed you and Atsume that night," Nozomi sobbed.

"Nozomi, you didn't fail either one of us," Mizore reassured and kissed her partner's forehead.

"How can you say that? You had two broken ribs and Atsume…," Nozomi trailed off.

" **I** failed to come get you when I heard Atsume's screams. If I would have come get you, I wouldn't have gotten thrown against the wall and Atsume's family failed her, NOT you," Mizore stated.

Nozomi weakly smiled at Mizore, "You ALWAYS know how to make me feel better. I love you," and kissed the oboe player on the lips.


	20. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

DISCLAIMER: Hibike! Euphonium and Hibike! Euphonium 2 are the property of Ayano Takeda and Kyoto Animation. The song "Like I'm Gonna Lose You," from which the title of this chapter was borrowed, was written by Caitlyn Smith, Meghan Trainor, and Justin Weaver. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from this story. All creative rights to the characters and titles belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** My muse returned from Club Muse rested, tanned, and oozing with inspiration. Since she has yet to unpack, I am not sure how long she will be sticking around.

* * *

 **Sound! Devotion**

Like I'm Gonna Lose You

One week after Kumiko formally requested Reina as her _partner_ , while she and Reina practiced in the Oumae music room, one of the staff brought a hand-delivered document to Kumiko. The euphonium player put down her instrument and accepted the document.

"I wonder what this is all about," Kumiko opened and read the document.

An effulgent smile graced Kumiko's face, "I have officially been granted _partnership_ with one Reina Kousaka of the Kousaka clan."

Reina carefully put down her trumpet, excitedly wrapped her arms around Kumiko, and suggestively asked, "Shall we perform the strengthening ritual tonight?"

Kumiko blushed dark red at the memory of their _unofficial_ strengthening ritual, "Didn't we already…?"

Reina answered, "Officially…no, but if you don't want to..."

Kumiko silenced Reina with a kiss.

"Kumiko?" Reina softly asked.

"Reina, I'm not going to lie to you. My head tells me to be a good Oumae daughter and do what's expected of me since my older sister failed miserably at her duties, but my heart doesn't agree," Kumiko shyly admitted.

Reina lovingly stared at her new _partner_ , trying to find the right words to express herself.

"Reina? Why did you turn your back on your clan and secretly protect me?" Kumiko asked.

"I _knew_ Tsukamoto was not up for the job and I didn't want to lose you," Reina answered.

Kumiko bit her lip, "Why?"

"I love you," Reina stated.

A realization hit Kumiko, "For how long?"

"Since elementary school," Reina answered.

"You loved me since elementary school?" Kumiko exclaimed.

"No, I _liked_ you since elementary school and realized I _loved_ you at Daikichiyama Kita Middle School," Reina clarified.

"We weren't even friends back then," Kumiko wondered.

"That doesn't preclude one from developing feelings," Reina stated.

"But…if you loved me, being my _partner_ would prevent you from _ever_ …," Kumiko censored herself from finishing her sentence.

"Being a girl born to the head of the Kousaka clan already barred me from ever having an intimate relationship with you," Reina looked down at her hands, "I love you, so I decided to stay by your side as your _partner_ , even though I knew it wouldn't be forever."

"Reina," Kumiko embraced her new _partner_.

They silently stood together for several minutes.

"Reina? Do you think a lot of same-gender _partners_ fall in love with each other?" Kumiko wondered.

"If their sexual orientation is so inclined," Reina answered.

"Like Yuuko and Natsuki," Kumiko stated.

"As well as Nozomi and Mizore…and Midori," Reina added.

"Midori?" Kumiko asked, surprised.

Reina nodded, "Unfortunately, as we know, Hazuki is oddly heterosexual. Sadly, I think Midori will be the perfect Kawashima daughter and marry the man her family has chosen for her. I can't see that being a happy life for her."

Kumiko yelped, "I forgot about _that_! What am I going to do about _that_?"

"You will meet with him and then make your decision," Reina stated.

"What about you?" Kumiko asked.

"I will abide by your decision. If you choose to marry him, I will continue to stand beside you, until the day his family's clan replaces me. If you choose to follow the same path as our upperclassmen, I will make a life with you in Canada," Reina calmly answered.

"Why aren't you upset, like Natsuki and Nozomi?" Kumiko wondered.

"Your happiness is everything to me, so whether you choose your intended or me, I will love you…," Reina kissed Kumiko on the lips, "…unconditionally.

"Reina, you _are_ special," Kumiko softly said and kissed Reina.

That night, the new _partners_ performed an official strengthening ritual. As Kumiko watched Reina sleep, she realized she never wanted to lose the feeling she was experiencing at that moment.

In the Kawashima estate, as Midori tried to read her latest romance novel, she found her thoughts wandering to the point of distraction. She fought very hard to retain Hazuki as her _partner_ , even though everyone around her, including her two closest friends, felt her choice could end up getting her killed. It did not matter to the usually optimistic young woman, for she had faith in Hazuki's ability to recover. However, she was finding that her and Hazuki's lives were having a lot of trouble getting back to normal.

The Katou clan sent Hazuki's older sister to monitor their wayward clan member. When she met Hisoka for the first time, she was surprised to find the sisters complete polar opposites. Midori offered Hisoka a room of her own, but the stern young woman requested to stay with Hazuki in a room of their own. While Midori was sad to have Hazuki move out of their shared bedroom, she understood and gave the sisters a room of their own.

Saying Hisoka was a taskmaster was an understatement. The sisters were outside training at the crack of dawn until breakfast and as soon as Hazuki arrived home from school. Midori thought she should say something to Hisoka, but realized this was part of Hazuki's punishment.

Fifteen days into Hazuki's thirty-day punishment, while Hazuki napped before dinner, Midori decided to speak to Hisoka, who was sitting in the sunroom reading a book.

"Miss Katou?" Midori softly asked from the entrance of the sunroom.

Hisoka looked up at Midori, closed her book, and placed it on the table next to her, "Yes Miss Kawashima?"

"May we talk?" Midori asked.

Hisoka stood and bowed, "Of course, Miss Kawashima."

"Please sit, and call me Midori," Midori smiled and slowly approached the stern young woman.

Midori sat in the chair across from Hisoka, who stared stone-faced back at the smiling younger woman.

"Miss Katou? I know Hazuki is being punished for her failure to protect me at the convenience store, but isn't the punishment a bit…," Midori bit her lip, "… _excessive_?"

Hisoka silently stared through Midori for several minutes, making the young heiress uncomfortable, before answering.

"Miss Kawashima…," Hisoka began.

"Midori," Midori requested.

"Miss Kawashima," Hisoka stressed, ignoring Midori's request, "Hazuki's failure to protect you at the convenience store not only endangered your life but brought shame to our family and the clan. She is lucky the clan elders chose _me_ to monitor her. Originally, they wanted to send our father, however, she recently gave birth to our youngest sister."

Midori tilted her head, confused by what she thought she heard incorrectly.

Hisoka smirked and stated, "Yes, our father is female. So is our mother."

Now even more confused by Hisoka's explanation, Midori tilted her head even further.

"HISOKA! Stop teasing Midori!" Hazuki yelled as she stormed into the sunroom.

Hisoka icily stared at her younger sister and stated, "I am NOT teasing Miss Kawashima. I am **enlightening** her with the truth…something you apparently failed to do."

Hazuki sheepishly looked at her shoes.

"Hazuki? Is this true? Both your parents are female?" Midori asked.

Hazuki looked up at Midori and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Midori softly wondered.

"Because she is ashamed of our parents," Hisoka growled.

"I AM NOT!" Hazuki yelled at her sister.

Hisoka smirked and challenged, "Oh…really? Then why did you keep this fact from your _partner_?"

Hazuki, swept up in her anger, blurted out, "Because!"

All their lives, Hisoka took great pleasure in one-upping Hazuki in everything they did. Hisoka clenched her jaw as she stared at the **one** thing Hazuki had better than her…Midori Kawashima. When the Katou clan was told they were chosen to be tied to the Kawashima family, Hisoka immediately petitioned the clan elders to partner her with Midori Kawashima. They turned down her petition, informing her she was too old to be partnered with the Kawashima heiress. When Hazuki was partnered with Midori, Hisoka exploded with rage and destroyed a good portion of the family workout room.

When Hisoka was informed of Hazuki's failure to protect Midori, she gave her younger sister a severe beating, under the guise of training, after Hazuki returned to the clan. Deep down, Hisoka hoped the clan elders would allow her to replace Hazuki if she showed them she was the better candidate to partner with the Kawashima heiress.

"Because?" Hisoka challenged.

The tone of Hisoka's voice instantly crushed Hazuki's bravado and she stammered, "B…b…b…because people look at same-gender couples oddly."

"Do you look at our parents _oddly_ Hazuki?" Hisoka accused.

Hazuki shot her older sister an incredulous glare and growled, "No."

"Do you think Miss Kawashima would?" Hisoka asked, knowing full well it was a cheap shot.

Hazuki looked at Midori, who tilted her head, silently asking the same question.

"Maybe," Hazuki whispered.

Midori gasped and exclaimed, "Why? Why would I?"

Hazuki could not look Midori in the eye, so while staring at the floor, she mumbled, "Because all the romances you talk about from your novels, don't have any same-gender couples in them…not one of them, so I figured you wouldn't accept my parents."

A loud sniffle startled Midori out of her shock. She could see tears falling on the tops of Hazuki's shoes.

Midori wrapped her arms around Hazuki and softly murmured, "Hazuki, please don't cry."

Hazuki broke down in Midori's arms, "I…I…I'm s…s…so s…s…sorry."

As Hisoka watched them, she realized she was wrong about their _partnership_ being mismatched, Midori's love for Hazuki was coming off her in waves. Hisoka quietly left the sunroom.

After several minutes, Hazuki finally stopped sobbing enough to speak.

"Midori, I…," Hazuki softly began before Midori interrupted.

"Hazuki, it's alright," Midori reassured and apologized, "I'm sorry for making you think I wouldn't accept your same-gender parents. After our unsuccessful strengthening ritual, I felt it best to stay away from same-gender topics. I never meant for you to think I felt same-gender couples were unnatural."

"I'm sorry too. Since I thought you were against same-gender couples, I never told you about my parents and…," Hazuki trailed off, never finishing her sentence.

"And?" Midori asked.

"And…," Hazuki silently stared at her hands for several minutes before continuing, "…I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Hurting me?" Midori asked, completely confused.

"By dating Shuichi and _doing it_ with him," Hazuki mumbled.

A loud gasp came from the other room.

"How?" Midori pondered, puzzled.

"I knew…know, how you feel about me," Hazuki admitted.

"WHAT?" Midori exclaimed, "HOW?"

After several minutes of patiently watching Hazuki do her best impression of a "fish out of water," Midori finally cupped Hazuki's cheek, bravely smiled, and asked, "Would you prefer to be partnered with someone else?"

In the other room, Hisoka intently listened and silently swore if Hazuki made the wrong decision, she would beat her within an inch of her life.

Several tense minutes later, Hazuki softly haltingly answered, "I…think…it would be best…if you did…what _you_ felt is best."


End file.
